


High Tensions

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engaging in a Battle of The Sexes, the reader and Spencer find themselves in a war to see who can "break" the other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys I’m out. Going without sex or orgasms for this long is not worth a grand or bragging rights in my opinion.” Emily handed her two hundred dollars to Derek with a defeated look on her face. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a very handsome fella over there that just offered to buy me a drink. I’m fairly certain he’s gonna be taking me home tonight.” She downed her drink before sauntering across the dance floor to where a dusky haired male had been sat, intently watching her for the last hour. 

“So it’s just Y/N and Pretty Boy left.” Derek grinned at the pair of you, adding the money to the envelope already containing his own and Garcias buy outs. 

“You just wanna give in now Y/N? ” Spencer looked over at you, a smirk on his face. 

“Nope. I’ve got this. I can beat you. I will prove that guys need sexual intimacy more than girls.”

“Oh Y/N come on. We knew it was a long shot any of us beating Reid, but if it was gonna be any of us then it was going to be Prentiss. Just give in now. I saw you eyeing up that bartender.” Morgan raised his eyes at you, glancing over to where the hot bartender was leant over, restocking the chillers. Oh my, he had a nice ass. You could definitely sink your teeth into that. You’d bet he had something nice he could sink into you as well.

Reid shifted in his chair, following your glance and leaning into you whispering “Do it, do it, do it.“ 

You punched him on the arm glaring at him. 

“You’re not helping Spencer.”

“I’m not meant to be helping. I’m trying to win here. Plus, which one of you was it that paid that escort to come on to me when we first started this little bet.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” You averted your gaze to the ceiling. 

What? It had been the only way you’d initially thought any of you could beat Reid. 

Now it’s not like you were suggesting that the only way he could get laid was with a hooker. In fact when this whole thing had started you’d been as surprised as the rest of the team when Spencer had wanted in, you’d all kinda assumed he was a virgin, shocked when he’d revealed that actually his numbers were not that far below your own. 

You’d just thought that if you could crack him first, then the rest of them would be easy pickings. So you may have contacted a local escort agency. May have suggested she come on to your friend and colleague and just pretend she’d noticed him across the room. May have offered to pick up the tab for whatever else happened afterwards. 

Yet Spencer had recognised her as someone the team had questioned in a local case before you’d joined the team. 

This had all started three months ago when Garcia had shown you all that ridiculous story of the 27 year old sex addict who gone along to a group therapy meeting, only for it to end up turning into an orgy. 

You’d all laughed finding it hilarious initially until Emily had said “And let me guess. It’s a man.”

“What makes you assume it would be a guy?”  Derek had been offended on behalf of his gender. 

“Statistically speaking it is more likely to be a male. Only 12 percent of women have openly admitted to actually being addicted to sexual activities.” The genius of the group had pointed out. 

“Yeah but for it to turn into an orgy there had to have been some women in that group right. Other wise wouldn’t it have just been a load of guys beating themselves off together.” Derek stated.

“I agree with that. There had to have been some women there right? But you can bet it was the men that initiated it. Women find it easier to take care of their own needs without guys, whereas men prefer to have their needs taken care off by another person.”  Emilys come back had had you shaking your head, just waiting for Reids next comment. 

“Actually, that’s not true either. Studies show that men and women have pretty much the same statistical preference when it comes to either engaging in intercourse with another person or masturbating alone. Around 65 percent of both sexes prefer sex with someone else as opposed to doing it alone.”

“And where do you stand on that preference Spencer?” You saw an evil glint in Dereks eye, him spotting an opportunity to make Reid feel uncomfortable. 

“Depends what mood I’m in. If I’m feeling lazy then I’ll do it myself. If not then, I find someone to assist and to share pleasure with.”

You’d all turned to stare at him then, all of your jaws dropping. 

“I’m not a virgin you know, just cos I don’t come into work bragging about who I spent the weekend doing like Morgan or Emily do, doesn’t mean I’m not actually doing it.”

“Nicely said my friend, nicely said.” You held up your hand to him and he high fived it, a slight grin on his face. 

“Hey, what about Y/N?  She does it too. We all watched her walk of shame the other week.” Morgan looked directly at you and you shrugged. 

“I don’t go into explicit detail like you though. And neither does Garcia.”

“Yet you two were happily discussing what new ‘toys’ you’d bought the other week." 

"What’s your point Morgan?” You were failing to see where this conversation was going. 

“I just don’t like the assumption that it had to have been a guy, who initiated the orgy. Women are just as into sex as men.”

“Yes we are my handsome chocolate muffin, but I bet we could go longer without it.” Garcia patted Dereks arm before looking around at the rest of you. You were all sat at around JJs desk, minus Rossi and Hotch who were at a lecture off site. 

“You’re on.” Morgan offered his hand out to Penelope who just gawked at it confused. “On?”

“Yep. Because I don’t think you could. So we’ll have a wager shall we. Which one of us can go the longest without any sexual activity.”

Penelope thought for a second before declaring” I’m in. If these guys are.“

And so your little bet was born. You’d all agreed to be 100 percent honest with each other, and although you’d agreed never to profile each other, this was the one and only time you’d all allow it. 

The rules were clarified, no sexual activity with another person and no self relief. Kissing would be allowed, but nothing further than that. The stake was set. Two hundred dollars from each of you, the winner taking the pot as well as bragging rights. 

“Just to check…… Is this just sex with a member of the opposite sex? Or are we saying that all sex is off the table.” Both Spencer and Dereks heads quickly turned in your direction, and you spotted a smirk on Emilys face. 

“All sex, regardless of gender….. But when this is over, please feel free to have as much girl on girl action as you like and to fill me in in explicit detail.”

“Haha not a chance Derek, what me and my lady friends get up to, stays between us.” You replied hearing him groan. 

…. 

Penelope had been the first to cave only four weeks in. She and Kevin had been on a break when the bet was originally made, but now they were back together. She walked into work one sunny morning, an even brighter smile than usual across her face and a floral scarf round her neck, despite the rising temperature. 

She’d taken one look at us all staring at her quizzically before digging into her purse and pulling out four fifty dollar bills, sheepishly handing them over. 

Derek had lasted another five weeks, him becoming increasingly cranky at work. It was hilarious watching him shifting uncomfortably whenever Garcia discussed her previous nights antics with Kevin. 

Emily had suggested that you both wear skirts to the office the following day in order to break him, and so you both rocked up in tight fitting A line skirts with tiny slits up the side, finding every reason possible to have to bend over in front of him. 

By the time he’d left for the day, you’d both been certain he was going to explode. He sent a group text four hours later, a photo of himself lying next to a hot redhead.

And now three weeks after that, Prentiss had declared defeat and from your view across the room it looked very much like she’d be getting her fix within a matter of hours. 

You really wanted to win this, but……. You were also very very frustrated. Sure you could cheat and go home and browse through a few choice videos on porn hub whilst having a good old intimate chat with your friend Ryan (Reynolds not Gosling, yes you’d named your rabbit. What of it?) but you knew you wouldn’t be able to hide it from the rest of the team the next day. As good a profiler you were, you were a horrendous liar when it came to personal matters. 

But now it was down to you and Spencer…….and although the boy wonder had surprised everyone with his confession that he wasn’t a virgin and actually had had an arrangement with a bartender he’d met on a case, he’d already gone eight months without it and didn’t appear to be struggling at all. 

Where as you, weren’t used to going a few days without at least having a chat with Ryan. Poor old neglected Ryan, gathering dust in the back of your drawer. You’d make it up to him when this was over, maybe even buy him a friend to keep him company. 

An idea sprung to mind. “Guys what if this was a draw?" 

"What so you both admit defeat now together. That’s no fun. If you do that then it doesn’t prove anything.” Morgan shook his head at you. 

“Oh come on, we’re long past making a point now.”

Garcias eyes suddenly lit up and she pulled Derek to her, whispering excitedly into his ear, a grin spreading over his face. “Baby Girl I love it. But they are so not going to go for it.”

Spencers eyes narrowed at them.“Up for what exactly.”

“Trust me kid, what she’s suggesting is way out of your comfort zone. No way will you be down for it. Y/N maybe but not you. You just don’t got it in you kid.”

“Havent got what in me?”

You watched the two of them, wondering what the hell was running through their sadistic little minds. 

“Penelope was suggesting that we change the bet now it’s just you two left…..And instead it becomes a contest to see which one of you can break the other.”

“Break the other? Why would I want to break Y/N? What would I even be breaking, I doubt understand.”

You did, you knew exactly what they were getting at. But you weren’t going to say anything….. Yet. 

“Break her newly regrown hymen Reid.” Derek chuckled. 

“Hymens don’t regrow, that’s a myth. It doesn’t matter how long a woman goes without sex it doesn’t grow………… Wait what?” He spluttered as his brain finally processed what Derek and Garcia were suggesting. 

They fell apart laughing.  

But…… It wasn’t actually a bad idea. And it would be seriously fun. You’d formed a friendship outside of work with Reid, but that definitely didn’t stop you thinking he was hot. And watching him getting flustered was the most adorable thing ever. And it would save you having to go out and find someone to fuck when the was all over. You could remain professional at work. It would just be sex after all.

“How would that even work? Like I have to convince y/n to go to bed with me? Or she convinces me to go with her?” Reid interrupted their laughing and your train of thought and now it was your turn to exclaim “Wait what?" 

"Essentially yes.” Morgan clarified when he’d regained his composure. 

You and Reid looked at each other, each wondering what the other was thinking. 

“Oh guys, it’s no secret that you two like each other. That night we played truth or dare….. You both admitted it and we’ve been waiting patiently for something to happen between you…. But you’re not giving us anything!”

Ugh, you’d drank so much that night it was a wonder your liver had not demanded removal from your body. And you’d been so embarrassed the next day when you recalled some of the questions you’d been made to answer, but also pleasantly surprised at some of the answers Spencer had given. But nothing had ever come of you admitting your mutual attraction to each other. 

“So would we actually have to do the deed with each other? Or just get the other to admit that they wanted to? And how would you know which one of us won?”

“Either one is good with us, although of course you actually doing it would be mutually beneficial…. Especially after all this pent up sexual tension.  And we’d just have to rely on you being honest with us.”

You took a deep breath turning to your friend. Were you going to regret asking this? 

“What do you think Spencer? Think you can wear me down? I’m game if you are.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“You know what, I think I can.”  
…..


	2. Chapter 2

Six days later… 

Spencer really didn’t know why he’d agreed to the new terms of the bet. 

Well he did, he liked Y/N. A lot. They’d already established that during a drunken game of truth or dare. She was beautiful as well as funny and smart, and they’d become great friends even spending time together outside of work. He’d been surprised when Morgan had posed the question of “If you had to do one of us, which would it be and why?” and she’d looked directly at him and answered “Reid” earning a slight cheer from Morgan. When asked her reasons she’d gone on to smile at him, not seeming embarrassed at all stating that he was “Hot as well as a genius, and given how many books he’d read she was certain he’d know a thing or two about pleasing a woman.”

There was no way he could win now. She was so much more confident with her sexuality and he’d watched her on a number of occasions drive men wild from across the room just with subtle little looks and actions. 

Like now for example. They’d not had much chance to socialise with each other this week due to their case load, but right now she was sat across from him on the BAU jet just casually reading Delta Of Venus by Anais Nin whilst sucking on a cherry flavoured lolly. 

The rest of the team were asleep, the latest case had taken it out of them and Spencer had tried to nap but couldn’t.  

He was attempting to use this time productively so that he could get a head start on his paperwork, but every so often he could hear a soft popping sound coming from Y/N as she pulled the sucker out from between her lips before slowly pushing it back in again, her eyes focused on the page in front of her. 

Evertime he heard that noise his eyes moved to her mouth automatically watching her plump lips gliding over the head of the sticky sweet, it gradually decreasing in size. 

He shifted uncomfortably, his dick twitching slightly and his pants growing tighter. He was tremendously glad to be sat at the table now, sliding slightly lower in his seat to ensure that she couldn’t see what she was doing to him. Y/Ns pink tongue flicked between her lips, swiping over the circular candy as she turned the page of her book and Spencer had to cough in order to stifle the groan that was threatening to escape him.  

He wondered which part she was on, him having read the book when he was much younger. It was well known as one of the most erotic books of all time. 

She finished the sucker, placing the stick and her book on the table face down. She shrugged out of her jacket and opened one of the buttons on her blouse, Spencer spying the tiniest hint of cleavage as she leant forward to grab her water bottle. 

“Is it warm in here or is it me?” She stretches upwards to the air conditioning panel above their heads, her back arching and her breasts straining against her shirt as she fiddled with the settings. 

She sat back down, picking her book back up and continuing to read. A few moments later Spencer heard a low breath coming from her, and glanced up to see Y/Ns face flushing the slightest hint of pink. She cocked her head to the side, moving her hair with her spare hand and exposing her long neck. 

Placing the book down again, she stood up exiting her seat and making her way down the aisle to the bathroom. Making sure she’d gone in, Spencer leaned over and picked up the book, reading quickly to see where she was. 

“ When she closed her eyes she felt he had many hands, which touched her everywhere, and many mouths, which passed so swiftly over her, and with a wolflike sharpness, his teeth sank into her fleshiest parts. Naked now, he lay his full length over her. She enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed under his body. She wanted him soldered to her, from mouth to feet. Shivers passed through her body.”

Oh dear lord. She was reading that, whilst sat across from him. Really?

He heard the door to the bathroom reopening and he placed the book back down quickly. 

When Y/N returned, she flopped down next to Spencer rather than in her original seat. 

“Mind if I use you as a pillow Spence. We’ve still got a two hours worth of flying time left and I can’t read that here anymore.” She rested her head on his shoulder before he’d even had chance to respond, and her eyes were closed in seconds. 

Not being able to work with the weight of his colleague against him, he leaned back in his seat and closed his own eyes trying to relax. 

Around an hour later, his eyes shot open. He hadn’t been asleep, just dozing, but Y/N had shifted in her sleep and her hand was now resting on his thigh. Her breathing was quiet but he’d noticed it was slightly heavier than before and he was sure he’d just heard a soft whimper coming from her. 

He glanced round the plane quickly noting that the rest of the team were still asleep. Looking down, her could see Y/Ns eyes flickering quickly through her closed lids. She was dreaming. 

Her lips were slightly parted and he definitely heard the next quiet moan that left her mouth. Fuuuck, what was she dreaming about? The hand that was on his thigh moved higher, dangerously close to his groin, Spencer jumping sharply at the movement.

His jump shook Y/N awake and she pulled away from his shoulder quickly, wiping her mouth with her hand and quickly smoothing her hair. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Spencer whispered softly to her.

“No no, it’s fine. I’m glad you did wake me actually.”

“Erm….. What were you dreaming about?”

“Oh god.” She looked embarrassed. “Did I sleep talk again?" 

"NO!” louder than he’d meant to.  "No, you didn’t I just wondered that was all.“ He fidgeted again. 

"Good. That’s a relief.” She stood again moving back around to her original seat. 

“So do you remember what you were dreaming of?”

Y/Ns eyes flashed quickly down to the book she’d been reading and then back up to Spencers face. 

“I do but I’m not gonna tell you." 

"Why not?" 

She bit her lip coyly. "Because you might have been in it.”

“Really?” Spencer squeaked. “What was I doing?” He coughed, feeling his face flooding with heat. 

Y/N grinned as she leant forward to pick her book back up. “Yep….and there’s no way I can tell you what you were doing to…….in it” She corrected herself going back to reading, leaving Spencer to his imagination.   
… 

You hadn’t been asleep. You’d barely been reading the book either. And you’d clocked every single one of his looks as you’d worked that lollypop with your mouth. 

The look on his face when you’d removed your jacket and unbuttoned your shirt slightly was one of sheer wanting. And when you’d gone to the bathroom, you’d seen him grab your book to check what exactly you were reading. 

You’d heard his breath catch as you’d lain with your head on his should, breathing out the occasional whimper to make him think you were having an erotic dream, and the way he’d jumped so quickly when you’d “accidently”  brushed you hand up his leg made you certain you’d succeeded. 

Yes, this was round one to you. You were definitely going to have Spencer Reid begging for it.  

…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday this week you’d come in to find a chocolate bar on your desk. And everyday you broke it into tiny little pieces and ate them slowly, one by one whilst reading whatever “sexy” book you could find in your local book store, making sure you were in full view of Spencer. 

So far you’d bought in Vox, Lady Chatterleys Lover, The Tropic of Cancer and you’d finally given in and bought Fifty Shades Of Grey. You weren’t actually reading these books, only taking in small parts of the plot. The man at the bookstore had given you such a curious look when you’d taken the stack of books up to the counter. You’d just grinned at him and shrugged, commenting “My boyfriends out of town.”

Today was no exception and when you strolled up to your desk you saw a large bar of dark chocolate lying in front of your keyboard. 

You knew where they were coming from and what he was trying to do. It was a well known fact that chocolate could act as an aphrodisiac. But it wasn’t working on you and you were getting sick of the taste. 

You racked your brains trying to recall other aphrodisiacs and then remembered something. You rummaged in your desk draw finding the sachets you’d ordered online last fall and heading over to the communal kitchen area. 

Five minutes later you walked back across the bullpen with two cups of coffee, placing one on Reids desk one on your own which was opposite. 

“Where’s mine pretty lady?” Morgan questioned you grinning, knowing you must have done something to the drink to be only offering Spencer one. 

“Sorry handsome. I only had two left.” You sat down, drawing your chair close to your desk and logging on. Work had been quiet these last few days, leaving you all to catch up on paperwork and filing. 

Spencer looked at it suspiciously. “What have you done to it?”

You too a sip of your own, making sure you left your lipstick mark on the rim. 

“Nothing! It’s just a coffee Spencer I swear.”

He nudged it away from him.“I don’t trust you. You’ve probably crushed some viagra up in it or something.”

“Jeez, if you’re that bothered have mine. It’s truly just coffee Spence. Flavoured coffee I ordered last year. And it was expensive so I’d appreciate you not wasting it.” You swapped the mugs over, drinking from his cup so he could see you’d not tampered with it.

You settled down and started clicking through your emails watching him out of the corner of your eye. Eventually he picked the mug up, turning it around so that your lipstick stain was the closest to his mouth rather than away from him. 

He saw you looking and smirked slightly as he raised the mug, placing his lips exactly where yours had been. 

Nice one Pretty Boy. That was kinda hot. Subtle, but hot. 

“Pumpkin. It’s pumpkin flavoured. It smells really strong.” He commented after a few moments. 

“See, told you it wasn’t anything nasty.”

You waited until he’d drank nearly the whole mug before sending an email to him.    
“Did you know that the smell of pumpkin can help increase the blood flow to the penis to encourage an erection?”

You saw his eyebrows raise and then a reply dropped into your email box a few seconds later. 

“Really? Is that all you’ve got today Y/N? It tasted and smelt nice, but I don’t feel the slightest tingle in my shorts at all. I thought you wanted to win this?”

Damn it. 

“I do want to win, and I will win. You’re hardly trying either though. Leaving me chocolate is hardly going to break me. As nice as it tastes, it really doesn’t get my juices flowing.”

You cringed at the phrase you’d just used but clicked reply anyway, not being able to think of a substitute. Spencer coughed across the table from you, typing away again. 

“And what exactly does get your juices flowing Y/N? Those books you’ve been reading all week? How are you finding the delectable Mr Grey?”

“Pretty boring to be honest. I much preferred James Spader in Secretary. Both him and Maggie definitely would get it if I got the chance.“ 

"Secretary? So is that your secret fantasy. Being bent over a desk and having your bottom spanked? Because if you admit defeat, then Rossis office is free today. I’d be happy to oblige.”

Oh my god. 

So far since the rules had changed it had seemed like Spencer was barely even trying to get you to admit defeat. Part of you wondered if his heart was really in it, if he found it too awkward or weird flirting with you or trying to come on to you. Aside from the chocolate, and the way he’d reacted to you on the plane, there’d almost been no indication that he was still playing. 

Until now. 

“Spencer Reid, I quite happily would have you bend me over a desk and spank my ass, among countless other things. But I will not be asking you to do any of those things to me anytime in the near future. Now if you want to ask me to allow you to do them to me, then we’re talking. ”

Peeking over at him you caught him catch his bottom lip between his teeth, slowly releasing it as he typed.

“Shame. I’ve been told I’ve quite the firm hand. I think the red print of it would look quite nice on your buttocks. There’s a few things of mine that would look very nice on you, or in you for that matter.”

Jesus fucking christ. 

“Such as?” You were tying to keep a neutral face now, but you could actually feel it flushing. 

“My mouth, tongue, fingers….eventually my dick.”

Your breath caught in your throat then and you knew you’d given yourself away. You were trying to think of a witty, sexy reply when another email dropped into your box, the subject READ ME NOW. It was from Aaron Hotchner and Spencer was copied in as well. 

“Are you two teenagers? I assume you weren’t aware that certain words flag your emails up to me?

For the love of god get on with your work before I’m forced to discipline you both for the misuse of government property.”

Shit. 

An email popped up from Penelope. “The instant messager function is much better guys. That’s what me and Morgan use. But my my my, Dr Reid. Who knew?”

You stifled the giggle that threatened escape your mouth before standing up and walking over to the water cooler. As you walked passed Reid, he leant out and grabbed your wrist. 

“Sure you don’t wanna head to Rossis’ office? Hotch is in meetings this afternoon.”

Lost for words you just shook your hand free and continued walking, heading to Penelopes office instead.   
Okay. 

Round two to Spencer Reid.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer watched Y/N walk away from him quickly, a light blush colouring her cheeks. 

Somehow, he’d actually managed to get to her. And that made him feel awesome inside. Maybe he could win this?

He wasn’t shy around women anymore, some of his closet friends were female. But when it came to flirting and coming on to someone, especially someone as attractive as Y/N, he was still a bit clueless. Normally he awaited for girls to approach him, which over the past few years had began to happen more often. He guessed the geek chic phase must still be in?

He was definitely starting to feel the pressure of this contest though. The lack of sex normally didn’t bother him. He enjoyed sex but was happy to deal with his own needs when the urge arose. He had been certain he’d win the original contest when it was between the five of them, but now he definitely wasn’t so sure. Although the prize at the end of this, if of course they both went through with it, was much better than just bragging rights and money. He just had to work out how to claim his prize.

Since that day on the plane he’d not been able to stop thinking about Y/N. Watching her mouth work that sucker had plagued his dreams for the past few nights. It didn’t help that she’d definitely taken to wearing tighter shirts, with an additional button than normal undone. Evertime she leant over in front of him, he had to look away or else he convinced he’d end up drooling. God he wanted to kiss her there so much, maybe suck on one of her nipples. He needed to stop thinking about this. He was getting hard again. 

Another email from Hotch dropped into his inbox, this one addressed only to him. 

“You know that I cannot officially condone this behaviour, but providing it doesn’t impact on your work, I don’t have an issue. So DO NOT let it.

But I have to say Dr Reid, well done. I caught the look in Agent Y/Ns face after your reply to her, and I did not think you had that in you. Perhaps you will win after all.

But if I see either of you near that empty office, there’ll be trouble. Understood? ”

All of the team knew about the original bet, Hotch, Rossi and JJ not partaking. And since the rules had been revised, the team had been watching his and Y/Ns interactions more closely. Spencer also knew that they had their own bet going, everyone except Rossi agreeing that Y/N would be the one to break him. 

He needed to up his game. But he wasn’t sure how. It was alright making her feel things when he was hiding behind his computer screen, but he needed to do it face to face. 

He’d have to work on that somehow.  

…… 

You’d hidden out in Penelopes office the rest of the day, helping her go over and file some old video footage and coming up with your next plan of attack in between working. She’d had an awesome idea but you weren’t sure you could go through with it yet. 

The few times you’d ventured out of her office you’d found yourself watching Spencer. The way he absent mindedly fidgeted when he was working was so cute, tapping his pencil constantly on his desk, or adjusting his tie; loosening it and then pulling it taut again. Although the way he licked and bit his lips was started to drive you wild. It was the thing about him that had actually sparked your little crush on him. Oh, and his hair. He’d come in one day when it had been rainy outside and his hair was soaked. The way he’d shoved his hands into it, pushing it back off his face with a slight scowl had made you actually drop the folder you’d been carrying. No one had noticed though so it had been fine.

It was home time and you’d set foot in the elevator, the doors just started to close when you heard a shout. “Hold the doors.”

Automatically you waved your arm between the doors to prevent them from closing, seeing it was Reid who’d shouted you as he hurried down the corridor, his hair flopping and his messenger bag bouncing against his side. 

“ Thanks” He grinned at you as he slid in with you. “Where were you hiding all day?“ 

“I wasn’t hiding, I was helping Penelope.”

“Ah okay. I thought maybe you’d gone to scope out for another empty office, seeing as apparently Rossis’ is off limit to us.”

Your turned to stare at your friend. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as you’d thought. He was definitely getting more confident at this. 

“You’re really hung up on the whole idea of fucking me over a desk aren’t you?” You expected a blush, or some sort of embarrassed reaction but instead he just smirked and moved closer to you. 

He turned, placing one hand either side of you against the elevator wall so that you were trapped in front of him. 

“Maybe not just a desk. Just anywhere in the office would be hot. Say the word and I’ll hit the stop button in here.” He raised his eyebrows moving his face dangerously close to yours. 

“Who are you and what have you done to Spencer Reid?”

“I’m still Spencer, Y/N. Just…..this competition has bought out another side to me.”

“Gotta say Dr, kinda like this side of you. It’s definitely the side of you that I’d like rubbing all over me…. You know, when you eventually stop kidding yourself that you can win this and beg me to fuck you.”

“I’m not kidding myself Agent. I CAN win this. You may be able to distract me with those tight little skirts you wear and I may have had indecent thoughts about your mouth after sitting watching you sucking on those sweets but I can win. Words can be just as powerful, did I not prove that earlier when you ran off to hide in Garcias office?”

You chuckled to yourself, there was no denying it. Sure you’d found a reason to stay in there with her, but the reason you’d gone in there in the first place was because of him. 

He was so close to you now that you could smell the fresh scent of peppermint on his breath. 

“You’re awfully close Spencer, anyone watching the CCTV might think that you’re about to kiss me or something.” You angled your face upwards to him. 

“Isnt there a scene in that Fifty Shades book you were reading where he pushes her against the elevator wall and kisses her passionately…… And kissing is technically allowed. In fact kissing releases almost as many endorphins as actually having an orgasm does, if you’re kissing the right person.”

“And are you that right person?”

“I’d like to say so.” He stared intently into your eyes, his beautiful hazel ones searching yours as a lock of his hair fell forward. Ugh. You loved his hair. He shook it back, pushing his hand through it before placing it back on the wall beside you.

Licking his lips he reached out and ran a finger across the line of your chin causing you to shiver involuntarily as he moved his hand to your hair, gently tucking it back behind your ear in a gesture that was almost as sweet as it was attractive.

Spencer Reid had twice in one day gotten a reaction out of you. You were meant to be the cock tease here, causing him to beg to be inside you. But instead, someone in the last twenty four hours it appeared that the boy genius had grown a pair of balls. 

Fine. Two can play at this game, Mr words can be just as powerful. Suck on this.

“If you wanna kiss me Spencer, go ahead. Let’s make out for a bit, I can do that without wanting more. And God, I’ve missed the feel of another persons mouth on mine.”

He moved closer, his lips almost touching yours only stopping when you spoke again.   
“But I warn you Reid, I’m good. And when my tongue is caressing yours, just imagine how good it would feel sliding up and down your long hard shaft.“ 

His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

“Once you’ve felt my soft lips on yours, you won’t be able to not think about them wrapped around your dick, bobbing up and down on it, my cheeks hollowing as they suck and my eyes locked on yours, as I watch you watching me. ”

His breathing grew heavy and his eyes seemed to fog over. 

“And when we pull apart and I lick my lips, you’ll be imagining that I’m licking the residue of your come off them.” You licked you lips to demonstrate before murmuring “Mmmmm, tasty.”

He groaned. And you smirked knowing you had him. 

“Still wanna try that kiss. Cos I guarantee once you kiss me, I will win. Because I am that fucking good Spencer.”

The elevator came to a hault and the doors pinged open. You ducked under Spencer arm, leaving him standing there.

“You know where I live when you wanna try that kiss out Spence.”

You exited the elevator leaving him still leaning against the wall, the doors closing on him again.

And you were back in the game. 

….. 


	5. Chapter 5

The game was suspended over the next five days due to the team being called away. Derek had made a comment about room sharing when it had come to evening as there weren’t enough spare rooms at the hotel for them to each have one. 

“I vote Reid and Y/N share. I’m sure I’ve got this week in the pool anyway. ”

Hotch had glared at him and you’d spoke before he had chance to.“Not gonna happen Morgan. Play is suspended when we’re out in the field. Let’s try to be professional shall we?“ 

Hotch had nodded at you approvingly and in the end it had ended up being you and JJ sharing. 

You’d been talking to her the last night you were there. The case had been solved but it was too late for you to fly home, so you were spending another night before taking off early the next day. 

“So how’s it going between you too? Because we’re not actually seeing that much interaction between you so we can’t tell who’s got the upper hand. ” She said into the darkness. 

“ Erm, honestly Jayge I’m not sure. Some days I think I’ll get him to cave but others I think he’ll make me cave.” Some of the texts he’d been sending to you this evening were pure filth, all very much along the lines of the things he’d said to you in the email that Hotch had intercepted, and every so often he’d look you dead in the eyes and lick his lips slowly. 

“Really?That’s unexpected.  Go Spence……Are you sure that this won’t affect you working together though?”

“Erm I don’t think so. It’s just sex right? Why. Do you think it will be weird for Spencer?”

“I’m not sure. I was surprised that he wanted in on the whole thing to begin with because he’s never really shown that side of him. But I guess if you’re thinking of caving then you must definitely be seeing a different side to him. ”

You nodded although she couldn’t see you, debating whether to share one of the messages with her.“Jeez, you’ve got no idea. Do you wanna hear one of the texts he’s sent me? You can’t say anything to him though. ”

“God yes, I wanna hear what our boy wonders’ been saying to you to make you consider it throwing in the towel.”

You pulled out your phone swiping until you found one, the light illuminating the room. 

“I’d eat you out slowly, letting my tongue circle your clit until you were close to coming. Then I’d slide my throbbing dick into you, filling you completely and fucking you painstakingly slow until you beg me to go faster.” You smirked as you read his words, watching as JJ lifted herself onto her side to stare at you, her expression incredulous. You’d been pretty incredulous too when you’d read it yourself. 

“No fucking way. Spencer…. Our Spencer sent you that? When? Oh my god!”

“When we were all at dinner earlier.” You’d all grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel to sleep. 

“That’s why you two kept getting your phones out. You were fucking sexting? Spencer doesn’t sext!! What did you send back?”

You coughed, finding your own reply. “Sweetie I’ve never begged a man, or woman for anything. They beg to be able to do those things to me. The only way you’d be eating me out is if you beg and plead with me to sit on your face. And Spence, I would grind all over that pretty mouth of yours. You just have to ask.”

“Fuck me Y/N! Did he text back?”

You nodded. “All he replied was ‘We’ll see who’s pleading to fuck who’s mouth. You’ve seen how fast I can talk when I’m excited about something. You know how fast my tongue can move.’”

“Jesus Christ I never knew Reid had any of that in him. Fuuuuck. He’s so much more attractive to me right now.”

You flung your spare pillow at her.  "Er Will?“ 

She laughed “I know I know. But he never sends me any stuff like that.”

“ So send it to him then.”

“You know, I just might.”

…….

The rest of the team had passed out yet again on the flight home, and you were passing the time catching up on Game of Thrones on your laptop.

You felt a tug on your ear bud as a body deposited itself in the seat next to you. Spencer. He’d woken up, his hair still messy. 

“Watcha watching?” He leant in closer to see, his hand brushing your thigh. 

“Just some GoT. Catching up before the next season comes out.”

“Mind if I watch with you?”

You handed him the ear piece nearest to you and he moved closer to get a better view. This was the sort of stuff you did when you actually hung out as normal friends, as opposed to friends who were trying get the other to beg them for a banging. 

It was nice, seemingly being normal together again and you watched the rest of the episode in companionable silence. 

And then the next episode started, and then there was scene with two of Little Fingers brothel girls touching each other. 

Crap. 

To skip it would be too obvious so you let it run, feeling an intake of breath from the man beside you. 

And then that man’s hand moved to your thigh, your thigh that was bare because you were wearing a skirt and had torn your last pair of panty hose this morning. 

Your eyes flickered to the side, Spencers eyes still focused on the screen in front of you. His hand started to move in small circles, inching further and further up your leg. It tickled and not in the haha way. More the, oh my fuck any minute now and he’s going to make me moan way. 

Pulling your lip between your teeth, you bit down hard. You could no longer look at the screen, what those two girls were doing to each other as well as what Spencer was doing to your leg was a recipe for disaster. 

He shifted his weight, his hand moving to the inside of your thigh and slipping higher, his fingers disappearing underneath the fabric of your skirt. 

Your body betrayed you then, your legs falling apart slightly ready to allow him access, and you could feel yourself growing warm…..uncomfortably so. 

His long fingers moved higher, a smile on his lips as he heard you whimper, you cursing yourself internally. He was so close to your panties now he had to be able to feel the heat radiating from you and if moved his hand Oh so slightly, he’d definitely be able to feel what he was doing to you. 

Through gritted teeth you muttered “Any higher Reid, and you’ll be stroking my pussy through my underwear. And that means I win. One touch and I win this.”

“Which is why I’m staying very clear of that area Y/N, although I can feel that you want me. It’s soo warm down here. And I can feel you having to tense yourself to avoid pushing yourself against my hand. Just let it happen, you know you want it to.”

He moved his hand so it was almost cupping you, only millimetres away. He was right, you were having to work so hard at this and the amount of wanting and desire you felt right then was too much to bear. You literally only had to move the tiniest amount and his hands would be on you.

You yanked his hand away, standing up and pushing past him,  walking quickly down the aisle to the bathroom and locking the door behind you. 

Fuuuck. Fuck fuck fucking fuck. 

You sat down on the toilet, pulling your panties down and spotting that tell tale damp patch. And then….. An idea. 

Cleaning yourself up with tissues you exited, noting that the rest of the team were still asleep. Thank God. 

You sat opposite Spencer this time, seeing the smirk on his face. The sexy little shit bag. 

You tossed something black and lacy to him, him catching it with a curious look on his face. 

The look on his face when he realised he was holding your underwear was just priceless. Although the look on your face as he spread them open and examined the crotch area was probably worse. 

“I’m guessing if I licked these, I’ll be able to taste your juices on them right? " 

Your eyes widened and he pocketed them, grinning at you. 

The jet began its descent and slowly the rest of the team starting waking up, talking amongst themselves. 

The plane landed and taxied into the BAUs hanger, and the team stood and began making their ways to the exit. Just before you stood yourself, Spencer dropping his phone under the table, in a move which was far from accidental. 

An evil grin on his face, his disappeared underneath it and you felt his hands grip your legs, pulling them apart. 

You gasped, glad that the team was up the other end of the plane. 

His hands slipped up your thighs again and you were so sure you were going to win when you felt a slow hot breath against your clit. Your knee hit the table so quickly and loudly and Morgan who was closest to you turned around just in time to see Reid scrambling out from beneath the table. 

"Dropped my phone.” He held it up in the air, moving to stand behind Morgan. 

You glared at him. Technically he hadn’t touched you. 

But you’d never been so glad to be wearing a black skirt before in your life. 

He’d won this one.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

“Who’s Y/N speaking to?” Derek was eyeing her from across the bar. Spencer and Emily followed his gaze to see Y/N speaking animated to an attractive blonde girl. 

“That looks like Tash.” Emily was squinting try to get a better look. Spencer watched as the girl hugged Y/N, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the rest of her friends. 

“Who’s Tash?” Derek asked Emily as Y/N made her way back across the bar to their table. 

Emily grinned “I’ll let Y/N tell you that.”

“Tell them what?“she climbed back on to her bar stool next to Reid, taking a sip of her cocktail. 

Things had seemed weird between the two of them for a few days after the incident on the jet. They’d hardly spoke to each other the following day at work and Spencer had wondered whether he’d gone too far. He’d spotted her in the hallway earlier today and had asked her if everything was okay between them. 

“I’m fine Spencer? Why?” She’d peered curiously at him. 

“It’s just…… You haven’t really spoken to me since we got back from the last case. I wondered if I’d gone to far. I didn’t see anything I swear.” He was suddenly concerned that he’d upset her. 

She laughed, placing her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. “I wouldn’t care if you had anyway. Surely you’ll be seeing it and doing a lot more to it eventually anyway.”

“So we’re still doing this?”  

“Unless you wanna call the whole thing off. I’m still game of you are. As sexually frustrated as you’re making me, it’s kinda exciting seeing what you’re gonna try next. I’ve never had so much foreplay!” She grinned at him and he relaxed. 

“Okay good. I lied by the way, of course I looked.”

“Hahaha. And what man wouldn’t eh. Did you like what you saw.”

He smirked before replying “I did indeed. I think that would look extremely good hovering above my mouth.”

“It would looked extremely good clenched around your dick too, but that’s not gonna happen until you ask for it.”

Good, the status quo of things had been restored and the game was back on. Spencer was enjoying it too, the reactions he was receiving from her was doing wonders for his ego and confidence, although he honestly hoped she’d crack soon. If she didn’t, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. 

They bantered for a bit longer, before making plans to meet up later with Derek and Emily who they knew were going out later. 

“Tell you what guys?” She enquired again, as neither Derek or Spencer had answered her. 

“The boys wanted to know who the blonde was. I said it looked like Tash but then remembered that none of them were with us when you introduced her to me and Penelope.” Emily spoke. 

“It was Tash. She’s been out of town for ages in business. Only got back last week.”

“You meeting up with her again?”

“Maybe, when this little bet is over.”

“Who the hell is Tash?” Derek asked. 

Y/N turned to him. “Some one that I have a mutually beneficial arrangement with.”

“You and her? Really? So you weren’t joking before about girl on girl action?" 

"Nope.” Y/N popped the p and Spencer could tell she was enjoying the look on Dereks face. 

“So you’re………. ” He trailed off and she nodded “I like both.”

“I hate to be a typical guy here but that’s so hot.”

Y/N laughed and nudged Emily who was sat the other side of her, leaning over and whispering something into her ear. Emily grinned and nodded at her, whispering something back. 

“What do you think Spencer? Are you a typical guy when it comes to girl on girl?” Emily looked at him directly as she asked, watching his face carefully. 

“You mean do I find it a turn on to see two girls together? I think I’d have to be dead for that not to affect me.”

Y/N chuckled again, reaching out with her hand and stroking the back of his neck gently, causing him to shiver. He was gonna kill JJ for telling her that he had a thing about his neck. 

“If you give in and admit defeat Spencer then I can offer you a two for the price of one deal. ”

“W-what?”  Was she offering what he thought she was? 

“You heard. Isn’t that every guys dream? Two girls in one night?” She continued caressing the base of his neck. 

“You and your friend Tash?” He gulped.

Y/N glanced over to Emily, and he detected a slight nod. 

“Or me and Prentiss.”

What the fuck. Were they being serious. Derek looked between the two girls and then at Spencer. 

“Pretty Boy, give in. Admit defeat now. Think of what they’re offering.”

Spencer watched as Emily leant over, her hand starting to move up Y/Ns thigh. 

“Last chance Spencer?” Y/N turned in her seat, her hand still on Spencers neck.

“No.” He managed to choke out.

“You sure about that Spencer.” Y/N asked him. No he wasn’t sure at all. And the feeling in his pants was screaming yes, do it, at him. Think with your head Reid, not your dick. 

He nodded, the feeling of Y/N fingers stroking his neck combined with the view of Emilys hands slowly inching up her thighs was doing ridiculous things to him. Stay strong boy, you can do this….   But. Two girls. Two hot beautiful girls, one of which he’d had a crush on since she’d joined the team. Fuuuck. 

“Final decision? You sure you don’t want to take us home and watch us leaning over your naked body doing this to each other whilst we work your dick?”

Spencers eyes widened even more and he nearly fell off his seat as the two girls, his two colleagues leant into each other slowly, both licking their lips. Derek was as entranced as he was, not that Reid was paying any attention. 

…… 

You almost felt guilty about using this trick. Not that it was a trick as such. Em was game, you’d checked. And if she changed her mind about going the whole hog, then Tash would definitely be game, you’d been in this situation with her before. 

What guy couldn’t resist two girls offering to spend the night with him. Spencer was putting up a fight, his mouth saying no but his eyes and his breathing saying another thing. 

You leant into Emily, keeping your hand still on Reids neck, your fingers moving in slow circles. She bridged the distance between you pressing her soft lips to yours, you hearing both mens breathing almost stop completely. 

You moved your lips slowly against hers, enjoying how soft and supple they were. Moving your spare hand to your colleagues chin, your tilted it up to you, tracing the line of her neck with your finger tip. Gently sucking; you pulled her bottom lip into between yours, biting it gently feeling her moving her head to the side to deepen the kiss. 

Hmmmmm. If Spencer didn’t give in soon maybe you’d just call the whole bet off and take Prentiss home instead. The older women was an amazing kisser. Her lips parted and you felt her tongue flick out, pushing in between your lips and finding your own. You moved against her mouth for a few more moments, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth and the pressure of her tongue against yours. 

You heard a groan from the man beside you and then the sudden movement of him hopping of his stool. You pulled away from your friend reluctantly to see what he was doing, turning just in time to see him leaving the bar. 

You grinned at her, hearing a slow clap coming from Dereks direction. 

“Ladies I think you just broke him, in fact I think you broke me. That’s not an image I’m going to forget in a long time. Does your offer extend to me as well? ”

You laughed. “Sorry sweetness, as handsome as you are, you know you’re not my type.”

Derek shrugged back at you, not taking any offence. 

“ I’m gonna see if he’s still around, I feel kinda mean.”

You slid off your own stool and grabbed your bag and heading to the exit. 

You found Reid outside the bar, leaning against the wall breathing heavily. 

“You okay?” You asked. 

“Nope. I hate you right now. Were you two actually being serious?”

“I’m not sure how far Em would have gone to be honest Spencer, but I know Tash would go all the way.”

He closed his eyes for moment, and you reached out pressing your hand to his arm. 

“Do you wanna go back inside?” You asked him quietly. 

He shook his head. 

“Do you wanna go back to my place?” It was worth an ask. 

To your suprise, he nodded. 

“Do you want me to get Emily or Tash?”

“No.”

He grabbed your hand and started tugging you along the street in the direction of your apartment. 

Yes yes fucking YES! 

……


	7. Chapter 7

You followed Spencer through the streets in silence, walking the three blocks to your apartment building briskly. 

You’d won! You’d fucking broken him. YES! With that knowledge in hand, the tidal wave of absolute lust started to break free in your mind. 

Oh the things you were going to do to him. The things you were going to have him do to you. But first, a good quick fuck to relieve the weeks of tension that had been built up between you. 

You dragged him up the stairs to your apartment, fumbling in your bag for your keys and inserting them into the lock. Just before you turned the keys you felt his hands on your waist turning you around to face him. 

He lowered he head to yours, his forehead pressing lightly on yours as he trailed his hands up and down the sides of your torso slowly almost reducing you to a puddle.

You angled your face to his desperate to feel his lips on yours, desperate to feel his everything against yours.

He lowered his lips, dodging your mouth completely and instead aiming for your neck, pushing your hair to one side. Instead of kissing you, he blew gently, his breath tickling your skin. 

You arched your back trying to force some bodily contact between you but he inched backwards, continuing to blow a soft line up and down your neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out. 

“Spencer, enough already. I’m dying here. Let’s go inside.” You rasped out, not sure how much you could take. 

“Go inside and do what Y/N?” He whispered, his words tickling against your skin.

“Everything and anything you want to.”

“So are you saying you want me to fuck you Y/N? Is that what you want me to take you inside to do? Tell me you want me to push inside of you and make you scream. You want me to right?” His hand stopped it’s travels up and down your body just shy of your breasts. 

“Ye……. Wait.” You stopped yourself, thinking back to the earlier conversation outside the bar. You’d asked him if he wanted to go back to your place, and he’d nodded. And you’d asked if he wanted to go alone or with Tash or Emily and he’d said no. But he hadn’t explicitly said that he wanted to do you and that he’d given in and you’d agreed at the start that those words needed to be actually said in one form or another. 

His mouth made contact with your neck, blurring your thoughts even further as he sucked lightly on your pulse point. Oh god. This was a trick. It had to be. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you Y/N” He murmured against your neck his words vibrating through you. 

“You tell me…….. ugh…… You tell me what you want to do to me Spencer.“ 

"Nope…….. ” He kissed across your throat, dragging his lips and tongue, nipping with with teeth every so often. When he reached the other side, he licked all the way down to your collar bone, pressing his body against yours as he did. 

Fuck, you could feel him pressing against you. All of him. He was too tall for you to be able to actually rub yourself against him, but you could feel it against the side of your stomach. 

“Y/N…… ”

“Mmmmm?" 

He was still flicking his tongue against your neck and you were desperately trying not to grab at him now. If you touched him, you’d go straight for his dick and you weren’t even going to try to kid yourself that you wouldn’t. You just needed to establish that you’d won first as you were doubting yourself now, but he was making it so hard for you to form an actual sentence. 

"Can you feel what you’ve done to me?” He pushed against you and you tried not to hyperventilate. 

“Uh huh.”

He kissed back up your neck and along your jaw before pulling away and resting his forehead back against yours, his eyes burning. 

“Are you wet for me Y/N?”

Oh my goooood. You didn’t answer, just staring back into his eyes, your chest heaving. Is this how you’d made him feel in the elevator?

“I bet you are. It’s probably pooling in your panties right now. I bet I could just slide right in.” His voice was low and stupidly sexy as his eyes searched your face. 

“That was mean Y/N, using that little kiss with Prentiss. Did you really want to fuck her too or were you just using her to get to me?”

“Spencer, I’d make Emily scream if she gave me the chance.” Your voice was raspy, like you’d smoked a carton of cigarettes. 

“I bet you would. But the first time we’re together, I don’t really want to see your face buried in another girls pussy. I want to have a clear view of it as I drive myself into you. Watch your eyes widen and your mouth part as you take in every inch of me.”

Could words actually make you come? Did it count as a win if he made you come just by talking to you? 

Surely not…. 

“I don’t wanna taste another girls saliva when I’m eating you out. I wanna know that I’m the only one making those sweet, warm juices flow.”

Your eyes closed as a gasp left your throat. You were actually throbbing now between your legs.

“So are we gonna go inside so I can taste you? So I can fuck you with my tongue?”

“Tell me you want to Spencer. I need to hear you say that you want to." 

Just fucking say it Spencer!!! You needed to hear him say it. Needed to know you’d won. 

He leant close to your ear and you felt his hand reach behind you. 

"Y/N….. I really, really, really want…… ”

His tongue flicked out, running over your outer ear as he continued. 

“You to have a fantastic nights sleep.”

He pushed your door open behind you and turned on his heel before you’d registered what was happening. 

Wait….. 

Where was he going? 

“Spencer.”

“SPENCER!”

He turned as he reached the end of your hall way and smirked at you. 

“Just so you know Y/N….I was this close to giving in.” He held up his thumb and forefinger, them only millimetres apart. 

“Sweets dreams Agent Y/N.” And he walked off. 

Shower… Cold shower. 

NOW. 

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Glancing around, Spencer made sure the office door was locked and the blinds drawn before walking over to where Y/N was bent over the desk, her skirt rucked up around her waist and her black lace panties pulled down. 

That ass, fuuuck. He just wanted to slam himself against it, it looked so pert and firm. 

She wriggled slightly, turning her head to look at him, cocking her eyebrow at him. “Hurry the fuck up Spencer please. I’m desperate here.”

Standing behind her and parting her legs, he could feel that she was. Warm silky fluid coated his fingers as he felt between her legs making sure she was ready for him. 

“Say it Y/N, say it first.” He fumbled with the buckle on his trousers, pushing them down and taking his dick into his hand, stroking it; just waiting for her to say the words he’d been dying to hear from her for weeks now. 

She wriggled again, pushing her butt back towards him and looking back at him. “Spencer Reid, You win. I want you in me, now. Fuck me, and do it hard and do it fast. ”

He grinned and slowly started to push himself inside her slick entrance, knowing he wouldn’t last long this time but that he’d make up for it later. He began to thrust, her sweet gasps filling his ears as she clenched around him. He gripped her hips, using them as leverage as he drove himself in and out of her, feeling ready to explode almost instantly. 

“Y/N, I’m gonna come.” He groaned, knowing he’d barely lasted two minutes inside her warm hole. His orgasm racked through his body, spilling free inside her. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Spencer shot up in bed, reaching for his alarm clock and hitting the off button. 

Shit. 

He could already feel the warm sticky fluid inside his boxers. 

That didn’t count right? He couldn’t control his dreams right? 

He rummaged in his bedside drawer for some baby wipes. He didn’t want to get out of bed just yet, so he’d make do until he showered. 

Lying there, his mind drifted back to last night. He had genuinely been so close to giving in, he wanted her so badly. That kiss with Emily had completely shredded any coherent thoughts and he’d had to dash outside to avoid grabbing Y/N and fucking her right then and there on the table whilst the whole bar watched. 

She knew what she was doing, but whereas most girls would play the lesbian kiss card as a joke, Spencer could tell that she’d very much enjoyed it herself.

Y/N had made comments in the past about finding girls attractive and having had girlfriends but it wasn’t until she’d openly said that she liked both that Spencer had realised that she was actually serious. And the blonde girl she’d been talking to was beautiful, so knowing that their body’s had been naked together, sharing intimacy had completely redirected the flow of Spencers blood. 

And then when she’d alluded to the offer of a threesome, with either her friend or Prentiss…..Spencer had literally been gobsmacked. Every bone in his body had been saying yes and even Derek was telling him to give in. He’d let down his fellow man by managing to turn them down, although he was wondering if that offer would still stand once he had actually managed to take Y/N to bed. 

Which he’d been intending to do last night. When she’d asked if he wanted to go back to hers and he’d found himself nodding, he’d just about accepted that he’d lost. 

It wasn’t until he’d been standing in front of her apartment door watching her search for her keys that he remembered that he hadn’t actually said the magic words. So he still technically had an out. And then he’d had a flash back to the elevator and how turned on she’d left him, talking about her lips wrapped around his dick. So he decided to have his own fun. 

The little moans and whimpers Y/N had been making would be a constant fixture in his mind now until he heard them again, and he knew this. But the look on her face when he’d walked away had been worth it. And her strangled shout after him had made him literally feel like he could walk into any bar, point at any girl and have her there and then. Not that he wanted to. Y/N was consuming all of his thoughts currently and he hoped she would be for a very long time. 

His phone buzzed, a text from Derek. 

“????”

He text back a simple “Nope.”

“Seriously man! I can’t believe you turned that shit down.”

“Believe it Morgan. The bet is still on.”

Pulling himself out of bed, he made his way to his shower. Time to get on with his day. 

…… 

You’d spent the last four hours in the gym working out some accumulated frustrations on the exercise equipment, earphones in and your eyes averted from any attractive bodies that passed by you. 

Your credit card had also taken hit this morning, you needing some retail therapy to help get you through this. 

You hated Spencer right now, yet still completely wanted to bang him seven ways from Sunday. You’d been so sure, and so turned on, firstly by the kiss with Prentiss and then by Spencers mouth on your skin. 

Ugh. Stop thinking Y/N. 

You exited the gym, the image of him still filling your mind and you could swear you could actually see him two yards ahead of you, seating on a bench, his head immersed in a book. 

Was it really that bad that you were hallucinating about him now? 

Walking to your car you realised it was actually him, the bench was in front of a bookstore he visited regularly and you spotted a carrier bag on the seat next to him. 

Creeping up behind him you lowered your lips to his ear. 

“Spencer”

He jumped, a girlish squeal leaving his mouth causing you to giggle at him. He turned to glare at you and you dropped into the seat next to him. 

“Fancy seeing you here. Come here often?” The oldest line in the book, but you couldn’t cope with being witty today. 

He looked at you confused. “You know I do Y/N. That place is my favourite bookstore. So really I should be asking you what you’re doing here. So…… do you come here often?“ 

“Not overly…. But the gym was calling me this morning. I seemed to have built up a lot of tension some how that needed to punched out. So I punched it out. Quite literally.” You made a little boxing motion making little “Pow, Pow” noises as you undercut the air in front of you and mimed a duck. 

Reid laughed at you “That’s so cute.”

You punched him lightly in the arm.“Cute! I’m not cute, I’m deadly.”

You joked with him for a few more minutes, just falling into casual conversation and then sitting with him, watching the cars pass you by on the road before you. 

“Spence. I’ve missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“Just hanging out with you. Without constantly trying to think of ways to get you fired up.”

He closed his book and placed it back into his bag. “You know what, I do too. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" 

"Erm, I was gonna head home, have a hot bath and then veg in front of the TV for pretty much the whole evening. My live is so glamorous and all.”

“Okay, so go home and have your bath but then meet me at the cinema on Main Street at 6pm. They’re showing all three Jurassic Park films back to back in preparation for the release of the new one.”

You considered his offer. “One condition?" 

He nodded. 

"This little game thingy, is suspended. We go back to being normal Spencer and Y/N for the night. Because I genuinely can’t deal with another night of being turned on and then abruptly turned off again. And I don’t really fancy having to bring plastic sheeting with me to sit on.”

The chuckle that left his chest then and the grin on his face was so deliciously catching that you couldn’t help but join in. 

“It’s a deal Y/N. We’ll just hang out as a normal friends. No trying to convince you to sit on my face. ”

You burst out laughing before clarifying timings and headed home to get bathed and ready, actually looking forward to your evening now.  

…..

Your evening was spent relaxing with best friend Spencer rather than, fuck me now Spencer and you thoroughly enjoyed yourself. 

It was nice, just spending time with him and you’d forgotten how much you enjoyed just sitting with him, listening to him talk.  

He’d insisted on buying your ticket and popcorn for the movies and you’d accepted, telling him it was the least he could do after last night. 

For the first forty minutes or so of the film, you’d been on edge, thinking that he was going to use being in a darkly lit theatre to his advantage. Eventually you relaxed though, seeing how engrossed he was in the film, even though you knew he’d reel off the inaccuracies on the way home. 

Around the midpoint of the second film, he shifted in his seat; throwing his arm over the back of your seat.

Hmmm. Maybe he was just stretching. He left his arm there and you relaxed again until you felt an arm nudging you. 

Balls, you’d fallen asleep. The lights were slowly coming on and the credits rolling. 

“Come on sleepy head I’ll walk you home.”

Both of you lived pretty close to the cinema so you’d walked, meeting up outside the entrance. 

As predicted, Spencer gave you a list of the scientific inaccuracies as you strolled through the darkened streets together. You let him talk, enjoying the sound of his voice. He always sounded so sweet when he rambled, especially when he was talking about something he was passionate about. 

You stopped outside of your apartment building. 

“Thanks Spence. I had a good time tonight. Sorry for falling asleep, I just feel exhausted for some reason.”

“Thats okay Y/N. Three films is a lot to sit through, especially if you’ve spent four hours already at the gym. Maybe we can do this again sometime? Like actually hang out again?”

You nodded at him. “Yeah I’d like that. It almost felt like we were on a date though with you insisting on paying for everything.” You were teasing him but his eyes flickered slightly. 

You reached up to give him a quick hug good bye, and he surprised you by giving you a kiss on your cheek.

You lingered in the hug longer than necessary, your cheek burning from where his lips had been. 

Spencer pulled away first. “Well I’ll see you then. I guess we’re business as usual from tomorrow again?" 

You nodded and he smirked.

As he turned to walk away a thought a occurred to you. 

"Spencer. ” You called. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Was this a date?" 

He shrugged. "I don’t know, was it?" 

"Did you want it to be?”

“Again Y/N…..I don’t know. I don’t really know what to call what we do when we spend time with each other anymore….And I don’t wanna mess anything up by calling this a date.”

Neither did you, but…. 

“Well we’re two friends who share a mutual attraction for each other and have spent the last few weeks actively trying to get the other to admit to wanting to bang the other.”

“So it was a date then?” Spencer asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I guess it was.”

……


	9. Chapter 9

The next 11 days were hell for everybody. A case involving missing children and a sex trafficking ring had taken the team out of town and it hadn’t ended well. 

As per your agreement, the game was suspended when you were out in the field, so aside from the initial teasing and questions from rest of the group when you’d first come in, you’d had 11 fulls days without any flirting and innuendos. You hadn’t had time to miss it or to think of your next step either. 

You weren’t sure the team believed that you two hadn’t done the deed. You’d fielded texts from Garcia and Emily the day after you’d followed Spencers hasty exit from the bar, both girls curious as to what had happened when you’d left.

Considering it had looked liked you’d won, they were more believing of you when you said that the game was still on than they were of Spencer when he’d told them. 

What neither of you told them though was how close you’d both been to jumping each other, and how over the game had nearly been.

The team had returned to headquarters feeling weary and deflated. Hotch had offered to let you all leave straight away, providing you all turned in any paperwork by the end of tomorrow. The flight home had been long and uneventful so you’d finish most of yours then, choosing to stay behind at HQ. You knew if you could finish what you had left then you could spend tomorrow relaxing and winding down, and you definitely needed that after this case. 

You’d about finished and had gone into one of the supply closests, needing some new folders. You’d taken your papers in with you so you could sort them at the same time, saving you a job if you forget any items. As you were filing, a photo of one of the kids you hadn’t been able to save, fluttered to the floor. 

You bent, picking it up and just standing there staring at it for a moment, tears coming to your eyes. You’d had to tell his Mom that he wasn’t coming back, that you hadn’t been able to rescue him from the hell that no seven year old should ever have to go through. The look in her eyes when you’d told her had ripped your heart into two. 

Normally you tried very hard to separate your work from your own emotions, but sometimes it was incredibly difficult and this had been one the cases that had gotten right under your skin. 

“You okay?”  A voice from behind you. Spencer. 

You hadn’t heard him come in. You stuck the photo back in its correct place inside the file and wiped away the tear that had escaped before turning to him. 

“I’m fine.” Your voice cracked giving away the truth. 

He crossed the tiny room quickly and wrapped his long arms around you, pulling you to his chest. “It was a tough one wasn’t it Y/N. It got to me too.“ 

You clung to him for a few moments, his warm embrace comforting you somewhat, his voice low as he whispered encouraging words to you. 

Composing yourself, you released your grip on him and pulled away giving him a watery smile. 

“Thanks Spence. I needed that.”

“No problem. You gonna be okay tonight? Do you want me to come over?” He still looked concerned. 

“No I’m good. I’m just going to turn these in to Hotch and then probably pass out in my bed. Tomorrow night maybe?”

He nodded and you told him you’d text him to make plans before grabbing your files and leaving the closet. 

….. 

You woke up the next morning feeling revived. You’d done literally as you said you would, come home, stripped and fallen into bed passing out almost immediately. 

Grabbing your phone, you sent a quick text off to Reid checking he still wanted to do something tonight. 

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Take out and a film? I can’t be bothered to get dressed up and go out.”

“That sounds fine to me. In fact Y/N, just don’t even get dressed at all.” Ah okay, so you were back to that now. 

“You wish.”

“Well I’ve already seen what’s on your bottom half, I’m only missing the top.”

He was right. Hmmm. 

You peeled your top off and rolled over to your front so that your boobs were pressed against the bed. Flipping your phone to selfie mode and making sure your hair was half way decent, you took a quick snap. No nipple was showing, just your face and and an expanse of creamy white cleavage, but he’d be able to tell that you were topless. You hit send. 

“Nice but I get that view all the time when you bend over in front of me. I was hoping for something a bit more……scintillating. Maybe something with a flash of your erect nipples?”

“Well it’s not exactly cold in here Spencer. Why would they be hard?” You couldn’t help but laugh at him…. Spencer Reid was now essentially asking you for nudes. 

“Well you’re talking to me aren’t you? And I presume that you’re not one of the eight per cent of women who don’t experience any breast or nipple sensitivity when they’re aroused. So it’s a natural assumption that as we’re conversing, your nipples would be hardened in anticipation of me sucking on them.”

You checked. Yep, they were. Dammit.

Another text from him before you’d even had chance to reply. “You’ve just checked haven’t you?“ 

He knew you so well. “Yes and yes Spence. Just a fact for you to store away for when we eventually do this. I have ridiculously sensitive breasts. A girl made me come once by literally just playing with them.  We were in the library at college and she snuck up behind me when I was putting some books back and slipped her hands up my shirt. Libraries are meant to be quiet places as you well know. It’s suffice to say that when we emerged from behind the stacks, everyone in there knew what we’d been doing.” God that girl had had amazing hands, and an amazing mouth now you thought about it. 

Okay stop thinking about that Y/N. Stop it. STOP IT.  

“Brilliant, thanks for that Y/N. Now something of mine is hard as well. And I can’t do anything about it.”

“You could if you really wanted to.”

“Shhhhh. I’m going for a shower. A cold one.”

You rolled back on to your back and threw the sheet off entirely. Holding the camera as high as you could, you took another photo of yourself. Breasts fully exposed, hard pink nipples and all. You hit send. 

He didn’t respond for around fifteen minutes and when he did you burst out laughing. 

It was a picture of Spencer, well you presumed it was Spencer as you couldn’t actually see his face. All you could see were a pair of pink mens briefs attached to a pair of nicely toned legs. You could see the outline of a very hard and very satisfying looking bulge pressing against the fabric of the briefs. The photo was accompanied by a message. 

“For Christ sake women. I was getting dressed and then I saw that. Shower time again. You’ll pay for that later.”

You just grinned and sent another photo, this time the camera aiming away from your face and down at your legs. You spread them widely, making sure your pink panties were visible. 

“Pink… We match. Are you gonna make me pay with that bulge of yours Spencer? Or will I being looking down at your head from this angle.”

“Just wait and see Y/N.”


	10. Chapter 10

He’d dreamt about her again. This time she’d been lying on his bed with her legs spread wide and he’d been situated between them with his mouth pressed up against her, tasting her as he lapped away at her clit. 

He’d woken up a sticky mess again, his mouth almost watering. He swore he could still taste sweet, yet bitter taste of her yet he knew that wasn’t possible. 

They’d exchanged texts this morning making plans to meet up later on in the day and he’d received a few suprise photos from her which made his dick immediately hard again. This had to stop. And soon. If he didn’t fuck her soon, he was scared he was going to fall asleep on the jet and wake up with Y/N and the rest of the team laughing at him as he humped and came all over the leather seats, no doubt moaning her name. 

Yet he wasn’t going to be the one to end it. At least not yet. 

He wondered what tonight would bring. Spencer had enjoyed their little cinema “date” the other week, not exactly knowing what it meant for them in terms of their relationship with each other. But she’d been right when she’d pointed out that they were two friends with a mutual attraction who were trying to bang each other senseless. What other word really was there? They weren’t “friends with benefits” because so far, there’d been no benefits.  

He thought back to the last week and a half. The case had hit Y/N hard, it had affected them all but seemed to have hurt her more as she’d developed a bond with the parents of the child they’d initially been called in to find. That had happened to them all on occasion, it was hard not feel drawn to certain people and th parents had been drawn to Y/N, always seeking her out to check for new information. When the case had gone bad and the news delivered, he’d heard her crying in her hotel room later that night. He’d wanted to go to her but when he’d left his room next door, he’d saw her door closing softly and then sound of JJs voice through the wood. He’d settled for giving her a hug when they’d got back to HQ. 

She’d seemed fine this morning, back to her usual bubbly self during their text exchange but he wanted to do something for her to make her feel better. He racked his brains. 

After and hour of thinking he kept coming back to the same thing. He didn’t want to just buy her something, or take her somewhere. 

But would she let him do the thing he was thinking off? He’d found a loophole that would allow it, if she saw things from his point of view. 

Well there was only one way to find out. 

….. 

He knocked her door at 8pm, takeout bag in hand. She answered wearing a shorts and vest pajama combo, her hair piled on top of her wet. It looked wet and she didn’t have any make up on, although she still looked stunning.

“Hey! Apologies for the lack of proper clothes. I’ve literally done nothing but cleaning and laundry all day and I’ve only just got out the shower. I lost track of time.” She took the take out bag from her and her followed her to through to her kitchen area. 

“No worries. I did say don’t bother getting dressed. Admittedly I had something else in mind, but beggers can’t be choosers.”

She grinned at him, handing him a beer and pulling out some plates. “Actually Spencer, in this case, beggers could be choosers. You beg for it and you can choose to do what you want to me.”

He rolled his eyes at her trying to let the comment wash over his head. He helped her plate up their food and headed over to the couch, placing his messenger bag on the floor next to him and making himself comfortable. 

“So what are we watching?” He asked. 

“Well considering how much we’ve been talking about it recently, I figured we could watch this.” Y/N produced a dvd from the coffee table next to her. 

Secretary. 

“You’re not being serious.” There was no way he could watch that with her, especially given the dreams he’d been having. 

“No I’m not. We’re watching this instead.” She produced another film. Don Jon. 

He knew that film was about a man with a porn and masturbation addiction and he could do without watching Joseph Gordon Levitt wanking himself stupid. He shook his head at her. 

“Well that brings me to my third and final option. This.“ 

Beauty and the Beast. 

“What?” She must have seen the look on his face. “It’s my favourite film and it makes me feel happy. And after the last case, I could kinda do with that.“ 

"Fine…. Put it on.” He watched her bound over to her dvd player and slip the disc in, her butt sticking out as she bent over. 

They ate and watched the film in companionable silence, her shushing him whenever he tried to feed her a random fact. 

“Did you know this film is based on…. ”

“ Yes I know.”

“Did you know that beasts name is actually….”

“Adam, yes I know.”

“Did you…. ”

She chucked a cushion at him.“Spence this is my favourite movie. I’ve watched it like a thousand times. I doubt there’s anything you could tell me about it that I don’t already know. Now shut up and let me watch. We can watch Dr Who or something you like afterwards.”

It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying the movie, although he was enjoying watching Y/N watching it more. Her lips moved along with the characters quietly singing along with them, or mouthing their lines with them. She really must have seen this film a thousand times to know it off by heart. It was sweet. And just another thing about her to add to the ever growing list of items he found desirable about her. 

The movie finished and as the credits rolled he could see her wiping away a tear. 

“Y/N. Do you want a hug?”

She looked at him suspiciously. 

“No funny business I swear. It’s just…… You’re crying.”

“Because of the movie, stupid film.” But she inched closer to him on the couch. 

“I never suggested it was anything other than the movies making you sad.” He held open his arms waiting to see if she’d move into them. 

She moved , slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. 

Okay, perhaps offering a hug wasn’t such a good idea. The pajamas she was wearing didn’t offer much coverage and they were a thin cotton material. Luckily she was wearing a bra but he could still feel her chest pressed against his. 

“Thanks Spencer.” She sighed into his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

“What for?” He didn’t relax his grip on her, enjoying the feel of her against him. 

“Just….. I don’t know. Everything. I don’t think I tell you this enough but I honestly think you’re a great guy. You’re kind and sweet and you know when I’m feeling down and when I need a hug. You’re a great friend.”

Friend. Weren’t they a little past friends. 

She continued, tilting her head slightly so that her words blew onto his neck. “Add that to the fact the you’re sexy as hell, and clearly know how to please a women in the bedroom. You’re clearly perfect.”

“I’m far from perfect Y/N. And sexy? That’s one word that doesn’t tend to get used in the same sentence as Spencer Reid.”

She was still pressed against him, her lips almost touching his neck. Her next words shocked him. “I think you’re perfect Spencer. Perfect for me at least. And……”  She stopped herself, unsure of whether she should continue or not. He waited with baited breath. 

“And, erm….. Spencer. Maybe when we decide who’s won this little bet, we could actually go out on a proper date? One which we both know is an actual date.”

He knew that Y/N found him attractive, she’d said as much. And he knew that she must find him sexually attractive to have even been partaking in this game with him in the first place. 

If he was honest with himself, he’d  hoped and wanted something more to come out of it. But he was still totally surprised to hear that she wanted to the same. 

He nodded at her. “We can do whatever you want Y/N.”

She broke the embrace and pulled away from him.“ Well what I really want is for you to tell me you want me so I can win this damn thing and have a fucking orgasm.”

He laughed at her wondering if now was the time to ask her. It had to be really. 

“Y/N. Erm….. I was thinking earlier. I know how upset you’d been after the last case and I really wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You are doing something nice for me Spence. Just by being here with me.”

“Well I wanted to do something that would make you feel better…… And,  well I blame the fact that I’m in an almost constant state of arousal when I’m near you for pointing my brain in this direction, but the only thing I could think of to make you feel better, was to offer to give you an orgasm. I’m not admitting defeat here by the way, but I found a loophole that I thought we could exploit just for the one night.”

He watched her face for a reaction, but she didn’t give anything away. A few moments later she finally spoke. “You want to make me come? Without breaking the rules?" 

He nodded. 

"How?”

He reached into his messenger bag pulling out the little box he’d picked up earlier and passing it to her. Now that had been an interesting shopping trip. 

“Spencer this is a vibrator. Why the hell do you have a bullet vibrator?” He could still see confusion on her face, but he detect a hint of a smile of her lips. 

“I bought it earlier. I know you have one, but the thing that you have, well it scares me quite frankly. This is much more simple and the woman in the shop said that it’s one of the best selling items.”

She laughed, the image of him in a sex shop amusing her. 

“I can’t use it though. It’s against the rules. It’s still self relief remember. If I use this on myself, you’d win.”

“Thats not what I’m getting at. I’d use it on you.”

Her jaw dropped and her cheeks coloured. 

“Technically we’re not breaking any rules because I wouldn’t actually be touching you. I’d be touching this. And you wouldn’t be touching yourself either. You get to come and feel good, and I get to watch. And neither of us violates any of our self imposed rules. But it’s a one night only thing.”

“Why one night only?”

“Because otherwise, if I were to do this again, then you’d never admit defeat and I’ll never get to hear you telling me how badly you want my dick inside you.”

She breathed in deeply, before asking “But what about you. You still don’t get to… Well, you know.”

“Honestly Y/N, twice now I’ve woken up covered in my own come. The dreams I’ve been having about you…… Well, they’ll keep me going for a bit longer.” He licked his lips at the memory,  hearing her whisper “Oh my fucking God.”

“ This isn’t a trick?” She clarified. 

“Nope, although if at any point you beg me to slip myself in, then I do still win. But otherwise, it won’t count against you. It will probably work in your favour to be honest. I’ve only dreamt about what you look like when you orgasm, seeing it might actually push me over the edge.”

“Okay.”

She stood up from the couch, holding out her hand to him. He took it. 

The box in one hand, and his hand in her other, she led him to her bedroom. 

……. 


	11. Chapter 11

You led the way to your bedroom, still not feeling 100 percent sure about this. 

You trusted that Spencer wasn’t trying to trick you, but you didn’t trust yourself not to beg for him. Still, it was reaching the stage where you really didn’t think that was a bad thing. 

You’d already decided that you were giving yourself another two weeks to break him, and if you couldn’t then you were admitting defeat. It was too exhausting being this on edge around him all time. 

And you wanted to try to progress your…. well whatever was going in between you two, and you couldn’t do that by constantly thinking about having his mouth between your legs evertime he licked his lips. And man, the boy did that a lot. 

“Problem.” You’d just had a thought. Sitting on your bed, you patted the space next to you. 

“Problem?”

“Yep……  if you start touching me with that thing, I’m likely to try to touch either myself or you. And then I lose.” And you didn’t want to lose just yet. 

Spencer looked sheepish and you realised he’d bought his bag in with him. “I kinda already thought of that but I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”

Raising your eyebrow at him, you indicated for him to continue. 

He rummaged in his bag pulling out two of his ties. 

Oh.

OH.

“My this has all gone a little fifty shades all of a sudden.” You laughed trying to dispel the atmosphere that seemed to have surrounded you both. 

“It was just an idea. I also have this.” He pulled out a soft looking feather. 

“What’s that for?”

“Well I can’t exactly jumped straight in with the vibrator can I?”

No you but you could jump straight in with your mouth?

STOP IT Y/N!

“Good point. So then Mr Grey, how do you want me. Clothes on, off. Lying on my front or back?” You tried to look coy.

He gave you a look. “Don’t call me that. It was just a thought. And…… It’s up to you. However you’re comfortable. Also, just to clarify here; obviously I can’t touch your breasts or down there with my hands or mouth, but your neck, legs and tummy aren’t off limits right?“ 

“I guess not. This is your loophole Spence. You make the rules. Just…. I assume were not mentioning that this has happened to the others?”

“You assume c-correctly.” He seemed nervous, it was rare Spencer stuttered around you now. 

“Spencer, we definitely don’t have to do this you know?  I can wait until you cave.”

“Then you’ll be waiting a long long time Y/N. I’ve got the patience of a saint. And I want to do it. I want to see the look in your eyes when you come without me actually touching you. I’ve just never done it this way before.”

Okay.

You slipped out of your shorts and vest leaving yourself in your bra and panties. They didn’t match but who cared. You caught the look on Reids face as he quickly looked you up and down. His tongue poked out between his lips.

Leaning back on your bed you teased “Sure you won’t be caving today Dr?”

He groaned.“New rule… Don’t call me Dr either. Not tonight at least. Now….” He waved the ties at you. “Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Probably not. Sooo, go for it. I trust you though Spencer, don’t abuse that trust." 

"Never Y/N. Never.”

And you believed him wholeheartedly. Spencer would never hurt you.

He reached for your arm and you made a snap decision quickly unhooking your bra as well. His breath hitched and his tongue flicked out over his lower lip. 

“Fuuuck you’re beautiful Y/N." 

You smiled lying back down and watching as he raised your arm to the head of your bed, wrapping his tie around it and binding you, not to tight but not too loose either. He repeated the step with the other arm. 

"Okay?” He asked. You nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous yourself. 

“Can I light the candles on your bed side table instead?” You nodded, watching him light them and then turn the overhead light off,the room now bathed in a soft glow.

He lay next to you on your bed, propped up on his side. “I really didn’t think this through Y/N. Nearly naked, beautiful, sexy girl lying next to me. And tied up…..There’s a good chance you’ll be crowned winner tonight.” He tone had lowered into one you now recognised as signalling he was turned on. Quieter, slightly raspy. Sexy as fuck. 

He placed his hand on your tummy, just laying it flat and not moving it. Just the contact alone was enough to make you breathe in sharply. 

“If you want me to stop tell me. If you want me to do more, tell me. I’ll happily oblige, and if it means I win, then even better.”

“Okay. You won’t win though Spencer. ” Your voice was a whisper.

His hand started moving in small circles, tickling you, the tiny downy hairs on your body prickling up in anticipation. He expanded his circles and then bent his mouth to your arm, slowly kissing a line down the underside of it until he reached your torso. 

Your eyes involuntarily closed as his hand stopped shy of the edge of your underwear and then retracted from your body all together. You kept yours eyes closed, knowing you’d struggle to watch him doing this to you without those words you couldn’t say slipping from your mouth. 

Seconds later, you felt a feather light touch trailing over your body and you felt his weight shift on the bed. The feather trailed up and down your legs, causing you to shiver and a small whimper escaped your mouth. 

“God those noises you make are much sexier in real life than in my dreams Y/N.”

The feather skimmed over your stomach, fluttering up to your breasts. He started to direct it in a circular motion above your breasts, the light breeze it made causing your nipples to harden. 

“Oh… Uh”

You bit your lip trying to contain your excitement as the feather moved directly over your nipples, flicking at them them gently. 

“I wonder what they taste like? They look so hard and pink Y/N." 

Please shut up Spencer, you thought. You definitely weren’t going to be able to handle this if he started talking as well.

You sensed something else hovering above your left nipple and your eyes opened just in time to see Spencers mouth, only centimetres above it. You watched as he pursed his lips and then a trail of saliva left his mouth, hitting you directly on your sensitive bud. 

Fuck fuck fuck. The cold wet fluid making you clench your legs together. Just…. Ugh.

You needed friction, needed something down there. He smirked at you, seeing your legs clasped together as you moved gently on the bed, your wriggles pulling your underwear tighter against your centre. 

Spencer moved again, you now hearing the faintest buzzing. "You okay?" 

"Uh huh.”

“Good." 

You flinched as the vibrator made contact with your skin and you watched as he moved it slowly. The sensation going straight to your core even though he was no where near it. 

"Fuck.”

“You’re killing me here Y/N. You have no idea how sexy you look right now.”   

He began teasing you, moving the object all over your body, occasionally leaning forwards and and adding a kiss to the areas he was allowed to touch, his mouth warm and damp. He own breathing was ragged and you could tell he was finding this as much of a turn on as you were.  

When he brushed it against your chest, lightly tracing it against your nipples the feeling was indescribable, and you shuddered, bending your knees up and placing your feet flat on the bed. 

“Okay?”

“More than…… Fuck Spencer.”

“Was that a fuck me Spencer?” He held it over your nipples again, moving it slightly and applying more pressure, making a flicking motion with it. Oh jeez. You juddered. If he kept that up, you’d be screaming his name in minutes.

“Stop…..stop trying to cheat…ugh.” Your moans were getting louder and you were desperate for him to move it lower, your hips now bucking off the bed, your body writhing. You were so glad to be restrained right now. If you weren’t, well, you’d either be fucking yourself or fucking Spencer.

He fidgeting, groaning himself and adjusting his jeans. Sliding down the bed, he stopped when he was level with your hips. Moving the bullet lower, he traced it over your panties, gently pushing your legs apart with his hands. 

“Y/N” His voice gravelly. 

“Mmmmm.” You were tense, anticipating him moving the object over your warm core. 

“You should see how wet you are. You have no idea how much seeing that dark patch on you underwear is turning me on.”

You couldn’t respond, you were too busy trying to stifle the loud groan building in your chest as he drew the tip of the bullet right down your centre, groaning himself as you flinched. 

“I bet if I licked it now, I could taste you.”

Oh my fucking God, if he licks it that’s it, it’s over.

He continued moving it up and down, you whimpering evertime it passed over your clit. 

“Panties on or off Y/N.”

“Huh?….. Whatever……. Just….Oh fuck.”

He paused his movements, reaching up and pulling your underwear down and off, the cold air feeling soothing against you.  Pushing your legs back open, he placed the bullet directly against your clit. Your leg spasmed at the direct contact and you were suddenly scared you were going to kick him. 

You could hear him chuckling to himself, and he pressed on your leg lightly placing his arm over it to keep it from moving too much.

You were starting to feel light headed, the room how filled with the sounds of your panting as he pressed a bit harder with the vibrator, dragging it down your slit. The tip slipped inside you and you could could see Spencer biting his lip as he manoeuvred it. 

“Spencer…… Higher. ” You didn’t want it in you. Not tonight. If anything was going in there, it was going to be him. 

He glanced up at you, his eyes dark as he slid it back up, pressing it to your sensitive bundle of nerves. You jolted again and he began moving it in small circles, his eyes flicking between your face and your clit, his tongue poking out between his lips slightly as he concentrated. 

When he found the area that made your squirm the most he started to slide back up the bed, his hand maintaining its motions on you. As he slid, he kissed and licked his way up your tummy, pressing himself against your side as he did. The friction of him sliding up against you whilst in his jeans made him moan and you wished you could hear that sound on repeat. Constantly. All day, every day. 

He increased his pressure on your clit, sliding the bullet on to a higher setting making you almost lift off the bed. You pulled against the ties on your wrists as the quivers he was causing made you grind on the bed, almost as if you were trying to sink into the mattress. 

Spencers face was level with yours now although he kept glancing now to watch his hand moving. He was so dangerously close to actually touching you and you were so dangerously close to begging him too. 

Your gasps were coming quick and fast now and you could  feel yourself slipping into oblivion, the throbbing in your legs taking over your entire body. 

“Open your eyes Y/N, I want you looking at me when you come.”

You hadn’t even realised they’d close again, but you followed his command staring into his hazel eyes as his hand adjusted itself minutely hitting something that sent you over the edge. 

“Spencer……  Oh fuck. I’m coming….. Oh… Ah.. Fuuuck. ”

He didn’t smirk, didn’t even grin. He just watched you intensely, his own lips parting into an o and his eyes fascinated on you. His  hand didn’t still until your gasps had slowed into pants and your shudders had turned into gentle trembles. 

You let your legs fall flat onto the bed and Spencer removed his hand, switching the vibrator off and tossing it over to his side of the bed. He reached up to your arms, moving to untie you, you presumed but then he stopped. 

His face hovering above yours, he moved one of his hands to your face, softly caressing your cheek. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against yours slowly pulling away as quickly as he’d leant in leaving you feeling dazed and confused, wanting his lips back on yours so you could kiss him properly. 

He moved again tugging the ties loose and freeing your arms which you immediately bought close to your body, crossing them over yourself, suddenly conscious that you were naked. Reid seemed to sense this and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the foot of your bed, letting it float down over you and settling back down next to you. 

After a few minutes of silence, you not knowing what to say, Spencer spoke. 

“Was that okay?”

You swallowed hard. “Okay? Spence that was more than okay. I swear I saw fucking stars exploding and all that crap.” You tried to make a joke off it, but it seriously was one of the most intense orgasms you’d had.  And you knew it was because he was the one indirectly giving it to you. 

“Are you okay?”

He fidgeted. “Not really. That had to have been the most beautiful and sexiest thing I’ve witnessed Y/N. The noises you make, the way your lips part and your skin flushes.”

You could feel yourself blushing. You’d had the” fuck me you’re beautiful” line tons of times during sex,  but never after. And this wasn’t even after actual  sex. 

“Is there something I can do for you? Aside from the obvious breaking of the rules.” You felt bad, you’d come. It was only fair he did. 

He shook his head. “It’ll go down in a minute.”

Raising your eyes brows at him you asked “You’re still hard?”

“Yep.”

Hmmmmm.

“Take your jeans off Reid.”

“Huh?” He looked confused. 

“Just do it.” He pulled a face but unbuttoned them and wriggled out. 

Emerald green boxer briefs were fitted snuggly around him, his hard bulge straining against the fabric. The fabric was slightly darker around where you estimated his tip to be. Pre cum. Well at least you weren’t the only one to get a bit messy. 

Sitting up, you leant over him grabbing the bullet, it still slick with your own juices. Wiping it on the sheets you flicked it on. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” alarm penertrated his voice. 

“Just…. Trying something. I read about it once.” You bent closer to his groin, carefully pulling his briefs away from his body and having a quick peek before lowering the fabric again. 

“Like what you see?” He was trying to be cocky but you could still hear a note of worry in his voice, curious about what you were planning. 

“Uh huh.” Taking the vibrator you moved it to his bulge, pressing it against it and moving it up and down.

“Oh fuck.”

“Good or bad?”

“G-good…. Very good… Jeez.”

You played around, dragging it up and down the fabric covering his length, slowly moving it around where you knew his balls would be, pressing lightly. His leg kicked against the bed when you ghosted it over the head, seeing the already damp patch grow bigger. 

“Fuck that’s good. Press harder and move it faster.” He groaned and you smirked following his instructions, hearing him start to pant quickly, his breath coming out in small whines. 

Moments later his hips bucked, once then twice and his hand grabbed at your wrist stilling you as a low guttural grunt left him. 

“I don’t normally come that quick I swear.”

“Spencer as long as you make me come I don’t care if it takes you thirty seconds or thirty minutes.”

You flicked the bullet back off, pulling your pajamas on and curling up next to him. 

“Tissues?“ 

You handed him the box on your bedside table, averting your eyes as he slipped his hand inside his briefs to clean himself up. 

You lay there together, his hand searching on the bed and taking yours wordlesly. You felt relaxed. Sooo relaxed. 

When you awoke a few hours later the candles had burnt out and you were cold. Spencer was still next to you, snoring softly. 

You pushed down the covers on your side of the bed, him waking up as you were doing so. 

“Shit… Sorry. I’ll call a cab.” He whispered sleepily, his eyes half closed as he moved off the bed clumsily. 

“Spencer, just get back in bed. It’s late.”

“You sure?”

“Yes it’s fine.”

You both settled back in, getting comfy. You, rolling onto your side. Moments later you felt him roll over behind you, his body so close you could feel the heat radiating from him. 

You inched backwards until you were flush against him, feeling him move his arm and wrap it around your torso. 

“Night Spencer.”

“Night Y/N.”

Snuggling into him, you fell fast asleep.

……


	12. Chapter 12

What the hell was that smell?

Wait…what the hell was that beeping noise?

Shit. 

Smoke detector. 

You leapt out of bed and grabbed your dressing gown from the back of the door, running into the kitchen. 

“I’ve got it….. I’VE GOT IT.”

A load sizzling noise came from the kitchen area and you followed the noise and the smell to find Spencer stood over your sink, wafting smoke out of the window.  

The basin was full of water, a frying pan handle sticking out and your counters were covered in an array of jugs, utensils and flour and eggs. 

“What are you doing?” The place was a mess and you were annoyed. No doubt you’d have to clean it up. 

“Erm…. I was trying to make you pancakes.” You could tell he’d caught the annoyance in your voice and you remembered how much of a bitch you could be when you were rudely awoken. 

“Pancakes?” All of the annoyance melted from you and you crossed the room to stand next to him. 

“Well yeah. I thought I could bring you breakfast in bed. But it’s not going too well.”

He looked so adorable stood there, the sleeves of his cardigan rolled up, hair still mussed up from sleeping and a patch of flour on his cheek. 

You leant forward, linking your arms around his neck and tiptoing up, giving him a peck on the cheek. He caught you, circling your waist with his own long arms and pulling you close. 

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast Spencer.” You breathed into his hair, his embrace on you tight. 

“Well it’s kinda a good job you’ve said that, cos I literally have nothing to offer you food wise. I have an IQ of 187, you’d think I’d be able to prepare pancakes.”

“Well it’s a good job you’re better at other things then isn’t it?” You really didn’t want to let go. He was so warm and cuddly. 

“Such as?”

“I think you know what Spencer.” It amazed you how quickly you could both slip from being sweet and innocent with each other to heading quickly to the gutter. You pulled away from his embrace. 

“Technically that wasn’t me.”

“Oh hush. You were the one guiding it and moving it and oh…. I’m gonna stop thinking about it now. Also, what are we doing with that thing anyway. Do I get to keep it?”

“Yep…. I figured that it might get used again once we actually do it.”

“And when will that be Spencer?”

He considering your question for a moment. 

 "Soon. I don’t think I can last much longer.“

“You know what we need to do. We need to find out who has what dates in the little pool Derek is running and then just both admit defeat on the date that no one has.”

“I can definitely work with that Y/N.”

“Awesome. I’ll bribe Penny later with tidbits of last night and get her to show me.”

“Last night?” His eye brows shot up. 

“Okay, maybe not last night. Maybe I’ll just show her the photo I sent you.” Yeah it probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Pen that he’d had you coming so hard you’d been certain you’d need a new mattress. 

“And here I hoped they were my eyes only.” He joked. 

“Haha, I’ll let you take some for your own personal enjoyment one day. Now let’s clean up and we can go out for breakfast.”

You both tidied the mess quickly before you headed off to your bedroom to grab a towel for a shower. You spotted the bullet on the floor where it must have rolled during the night and picked it up, grabbing your wet wipes and giving it a quick clean. 

Spencer tapped on your door. “Can I come in, my bags still in here.”

“Sure.” He entered, stopping dead when he saw what you had in your hands. 

Giggling to yourself you mused “It’s about time Ryan got a friend.”

Everyone on the team knew you’d named your rabbit. It had come out one drunken night and they’d thought it hilarious. 

You moved to your bedside cabinet, placing it inside the drawer. 

“I’m thinking I’ll name this one Pretty Boy.”

You wished you’d taken a photo of the expression on Reids face. Pure gold. 

….. 

Spencer couldn’t believe how well the night before had gone. He wasn’t sure she’d even agree to it to begin with, but when she’d taken his hand and led him to the bedroom he’d suddenly felt less sure of himself and incredibly nervous. 

He did his best not to show it, although when she’d stripped and allowed him to secure her wrists to her headboard he was sure he was going to lose it. Just the sight of her laid out before him. She was stunning, curves in all the right places and the photo she’d sent him earlier in the day, as hot as she’d looked in that; in reality she looked a hundred times better. 

The way she’d finished him off as well.

Fucking hell. Just…… Ugh. He couldn’t bear thinking about it. Something he’d never even considered before. He knew that sex toys weren’t just for female satisfaction but he’d never in a million years thought he’d have one used on him. But it had worked. And no rules had been broken. Technically they’d not had sex, not touched themselves or touched the other. He congratulated himself on the idea and wondered why he’d not thought of it before. 

Deep-down he knew the answer though. Now he’d seen how majestical she looked when came, he knew he was going to lose. Although what she’d suggested this morning about them both surrendering on the date no one had in the pool would also work. They just needed to get Penelope to tell them. And that could prove a problem. He’d leave that task to Y/N. 

They never made it to breakfast. Y/Ns cell had started ringing the second they’d set foot out of her apartment door. Hotch. They had a case. 

“But it’s a Sunday.” Spencer had whined. 

“I’ll put out a public service announcement shall I, asking unsubs to only act during the week?” Y/N had replied. 

The case took them out of play until late Friday night and as per their agreement, they suspended the game remaining completely professional around each other. 

The team were flying home late, having wanted to get home early rather spend another night in the hotel. Tomorrow night was the annual FBI summer ball, and last year the team had missed it due to being out in the field. In his seven years in the BAU Spencer had only managed to attend once, and this would be Y/Ns first. 

The team had booked rooms at the hotel the event was staged at, the FBI having an agreement with the venue that the rooms could be cancelled at short notice if any member of the bureau couldn’t attend due to a case. Considering pretty much the whole of hotel was booked out for them, it wasn’t a problem. 

Spencer normally hated huge events like this, but he was actually looking forward to being able to attend this one, looking forward to seeing Y/N dressed up. 

She came and flopped down next to him on the jet. 

“Hey, I’ve talked to Penny.” She was whispering to avoid the rest of the team hearing. JJ and Emily were both asleep but Hotch,  Derek and Rossi were all engrossed in files. 

“Okay. Did she give you the date?" 

"Yes but it’s not good. Pretty much the whole of the building knows about this bet thanks to Derek and his mouth. Everyday for the next four months has a name by it. Although you’ll be pleased to know that people seem to be having more confidence in your ability to break me.”

“Four months. Four fucking months. Seriously?"He couldn’t wait that long. He was going to have to surrender. 

"Yup. Well….. One night had been free. Last Saturday." 

He placed his head in his hands in frustration. It would have been wouldn’t it?

"What do you wanna do?” She asked. 

He thought long and hard about his answer, before leaning his head close to her ear. 

“Truthfully? You. Like so fucking badly.”

He detected a slight movement in her face as she processed what he’d said. 

Her voice was so quiet when she turned to him. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Because I am not opposed to joining the mile high club.”

He chuckled.“Yes and no. Give me this weekend. I still think I can get you to beg for me and to be honest, I really don’t want to lose but I can’t wait much longer Y/N.”

Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking he quickly licked a line up her neck, before murmuring into her ear.

“If you’ve not begged for me to fuck you by Sunday night, then you win. I’ll admit defeat and declare you Queen Tease”

She turned to him, staring him in the eyes.

“And then? What happens after I’m declared winner on Sunday night?" 

"Then I’ll take you home and make you come over and over again until you beg for me to stop. I will have you begging me, one way or another. ”

“So it’s a win win for me then? Queen Tease and a night full of coming onto your mouth?” Her forehead was touching his now, her breath warm on his face. 

“Yep.”

“Good. Don’t worry Spence. You might be the loser here, but I’ll make sure you get a pretty good consolidation prize." 

"Y/N, finally tasting you will be all the consolidation prize I need.” He honestly couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth when he was around her. She bought out the very best and yet the very worst in him.

Her breath hitched and she leaned in closer, their lips almost touching when a shadow fell over them and they heard a loud cough. 

“No kissing on the jet please.”

Hotch.

Spencer pulled away from Y/N quickly seeing the stern look on his bosses face. 

“Oh and Dr Reid, Agent Y/L/N. Before you even think about it, the mile high club is not all its cracked up to be. Trust me on this.”

Spencer turned took at Y/N, both of them understanding what he was implying and bursting into laughter. 

…… 


	13. Chapter 13

You slept in the next morning waking up at around 11am, only to move to the bathroom to lounge around in the bath for another hour.

The whole team had stayed at headquarters until 2am at least, everyone wanting to finish off their case files so they didn’t have to go in this weekend. There was a certain buzz among everyone, it was the first time you’d all get to go the ball together. And you were especially excited to see Reid all dressed up. You might have a small ‘thing’ for guys in tuxes. 

The girls were picking you up at 2pm and you were heading to the hotel together, so you started getting your weekend bag together, carefully collecting your dress bag when Penelope text you to say that she, JJ and Prentiss were on their way. You headed out side to wait for them all. 

They pulled up seconds later and you climbed into the back seat carefully.

Twenty minutes into the drive, your phone buzzed, interrupting your chatter with the girls. 

Spencer. “We’re already at the hotel. Our rooms are next to each other by the way.”

You replied.“Is that by coincidence or by the doing of a certain Dr I know.”

“I might have asked them to make some amendments to the bookings. It just makes it easier for when you’re texting me later, begging me to come and take you.”

You smirked at your phone. “You still think you can make me ask for it? Spence, you’ve already told me I’m getting it one way or another Sunday night anyway. I think I can wait until then.”

“And what if I’ve changed my mind?” He had to be shitting you right? 

“What’s Emilys room number. I’ll visit her instead. I’ll fuck her mouth instead.”

“No fucking way Y/N. I’ve not changed my mind at all. The only mouth you’ll be fucking this weekend will be mine. Hopefully later this evening if I have my way, but if not then tomorrow will do and I’ll crown you Queen.”

“Tomorrow will be fine. This Queen needs her crown. And you can kneel before me as a loyal subject.”

“I’ll forever be loyal to you Y/N. And no matter what, you’re still my Queen.”

Awww. That was actually sweet. You smiled, putting your phone away and raising your head, seeing JJ and Penelope looking at you, Emilys eyes flicking to the rear view mirror. 

“Are you two sexting again?” JJ grinned from her seat. 

“Erm not really.”

“Thats a yes then.” Emily spoke. 

“Y/N? What happens after you two actually do it. Because…. I’m not the only one here who can see that there’s something more going on am I? I mean I’m not even a profiler.” Garcia turned to you, the others nodding in agreement. 

How much did you reveal here. When you hadn’t really revealed that much to Spencer. 

Fuck it. You didn’t get chance for girl chat that often. 

“Okay, so to begin with, it was just about sex. It’s no secret that Reid and I find way other attractive, that was established a while ago thanks to those tequila slammers you poured down our throats.” You glared at Penelope jokingly. 

“But for me at least, there’s definitely more there. We’ve talked but only briefly. And we kinda had a date a few weeks ago. So we’ll see. I hope it goes somewhere else, but I’m a big girl and can cope if it doesn’t.”

The girls seemed satisfied with your answer, them giving the expected squeals and smiles at your admission of actually wanting more. 

You arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later and checked in, texting Spencer that you were here. 

Less than sixty seconds after closing the door, you heard a knock. As expected it was Spencer. With a gift bag. 

“Can I come in for a second?”

“Of course.” You moved aside to let him in, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“So I got you a gift. It’s not another toy though so sorry to disappoint. Open it when I leave okay.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him but agreed. 

“Are you looking forward to the party?”  He asked, sitting next to you on the bed. 

“I am. And I’m especially looking forward to seeing you all 007’d up.”

He laughed at you, reaching out and brushing your hair behind your ear. 

“Will you dance with me later Spencer? I know that’s not really your thing.”

“Maybe. We’ll see whether you make it to the dance floor or not. If I have my way, you’ll be dragging me back up here after dinner.”

He leant in close, his hand going to the small of your back and his lips connecting with your neck suddenly. 

Oh!

“Spencer, I need to get ready.” You moaned as his mouth sucked on your collarbone, his tongue tickling you sending warmth straight between your legs. His other hand moved to your thighs, pushing between them dangerously close to the top and began tracing patterns over the inside. Fuck. 

“You sure you don’t just want to stay here? I’ll make it worth your while.” His words breathy on your neck. 

“I’m sure you would but I want my crown tomorrow. And I’ve paid for a dress that looks amazing. I wanna wear it.”

“So wear it whilst I’m doing you then. We can pull it up.”

You laughed and pulled away from his wandering mouth. You really couldn’t wait to feel those lips everywhere tomorrow. 

“Maybe I’ll put it back on for you tomorrow Spencer. Now leave please. I need to make myself presentable.”

He begrudgingly pulled away and stood, heading to your door. 

“Y/N you could go down in a bin bag and still be the most attractive girl in the room. But I’ll leave you alone. For now.”

“Just a second Spence.” You hauled yourself off your bed and walked over to him. Standing up on your tip toes you brushed your lips against his, doing the one thing that you’d been allowed to do all along but so far hadn’t.

He responded immediately, his hands moving to your waist and pulling you close as your hands reached around his neck, tangling in his hair. His mouth began to move against yours, his lips soft and smooth, his kisses sweet and slow. You’d resisted kissing him until now, it was something you adored doing; kissing seeming so much more intimate in some ways than actually having sex with someone, But with only 24 hours to go, you figured it would be okay.

Boy were you regretting that decision now. Spencers hands slipped under the bottom of your t-shirt, warm against the skin of your tummy. His tongue flicked out, swiping slowly across your mouth, requesting access. You both angled your heads, instictively leaning in the opposite direction to the other to allow the kiss to deepen.

Your lips parted and you tongue found his, the tips carressing each others lightly.

You could taste a mixture of coffee and mints, the combination unsual but not offensive. You moved your hands to his hair, running your fingers through his locks, messing them even more than they already were. Fuuuuuck, you just wanted to do this forever. You needed to stop. But….Just one thing first. Something you’d been dying to do.

Pulling back, you sucked his bottom lip inbetween yours. Tugging at it slightly with your teeth, hearing him groan against you.

Okay….Stopping now. Definitly stopping now. You broke contact completely, reaching behind him and pulling your door open.

“Bye Reid! Best start getting ready.”

His eyes were glazed slightly as he slowly licked his lips, tracing where yours had been only seconds ago.

“You sure you dont’ just wanna stay here all night?” His voice low and sexy again.

“Sure….Well ninety percent sure at least.” More like fifty/fifty if you were being honest with yourself but he didn’t need to know that.

He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at you. “I’ll see you soon Y/N.”

You shut the door behindhim, squeezing your eyes shut. Fuck me, the boy was a good kisser. Good with his mouth, which only made you think of one thing.

STOP……24 Hours girl. Queen Tease remember. You’ve got this.

You sat down at the dresser, plugging your curling irons in and got to work.

An hour later, your hair and make up was done. Your hair was half up and half down, light curls flowing through it. Your make up was simple but effective. Dark smokey eyes with lashings of mascara to excentuate your lashes, and a light brush of lip gloss. In the mirror you spied the gift bag that Spencer had given you and you moved back to the bed to open it.

Two packages were inside, The first, a small black box which you prised open to find a pair of gorgeus silver earings. Small diamond studs with a trail of tiny silver stars dangling from them. They were beautiful and would go well with your dress tonight. You threaded them through your ears straight away, admiring them in the mirror. How sweet of him.

The next package was soft and tissue wrapped. You unwrapped it, laughing when you saw what it was. A pair of black, lacy french knickers. A note fell from the tissue paper and you recognised Spencers handwriting.

“I have no idea what sort of dress you’re wearing, but providing it allows; wear these underneath please. When you beg me to peel your dress off you later, I want to see these underneath. If the dress doesn’t allow for lacy things, then don’t wear anything at all!”

The dress you’d chosen wasn’t tight fitting and if Spencer liked lace then he was in for a treat. You’d gone with a shorter dress, one that one fitted to your waist but then flared out slightly, the skirt made from layers of chiffon. It was a light purple and was one of the more expensive items of clothing you’d purchased. The back of the dress was a sheer lace panel which meant you had to go braless. Luckily the front of the dress had built in support.

You stripped and slipped on the underwear, the material soft against your skin. Turning sideways, you inspected your profile in the mirror, enoying the way they cut across your butt making it look perter than normal. You were tempted to take another photo and send it to the man in the room next door but you knew if you did, you’d never make it to dinner. Instead you continued dressing, completing the look with pair a silver heels. Satisfied with the overall look, you spritzed yourself with perfume, noting that it was fast approaching the time you’d agreed to meet.

Grabbing your evening bag, you opened your door to see Spencer stood there, his hand raised ready to knock on your door.

Woah.

Spencer in a tux. 

You exited your room quickly, pulling the door shut behind you, knowing you were tempted to pull him into the room and abandon all hope of getting your crown.

“Fuck, Spencer.”

“What?” He asked you, confused.

“You look hot. Like so fucking hot.”

“Really? I feel ridiculous.”

“Well you don’t look it. You look handsome, and gorgeous and just…..ugh.”

He grinned at you, please with your compliment. “You look stunning by the way.”

“Thank you kind sir. And thank you for these. They’re beautiful.” You motioned towards the earings.

“Oh and….” You glanced around, checking that the hallway was empty before lifting the hem of the dress up quckly. “Thanks for these too.”

You spun on the spot, giving him the full 360 degree view of your in the french knickers, his eyes widening at you and a low moan leaving his  lips.

“Ready for dinner?” You smirked at him.

“If we must. I’d much rather be eating something else though Y/N.”

“You can have as much of that as you want tomorrow. Seconds, thirds and even fourths if you want.”

“You bet I want.”

You reached out for his hand and headed down to the elevators with him.

……

Dinner was amazing. Naturally the BAU were seated at the same table, the wine flowing.

When the plates had been cleared away, the music was turned up and people slowly trickled on to the dance floor.

You were deeply engrossed in a conversation with JJ and Emily, Spencers hand carressing your leg under the table out of sight from the others. His fingers kept drifting higher, stroking the edges of the lace on the panties he’d asked you to wear. Luckily you were sat in the corner so people situated at the other tables couldn’t see your dress being moved higher and higher.

His finger slipped under the edge of the lace, not actually touching you anywhere he wasn’t allowed to, but still incredibly close. Yet his face was the picture of calm whilst you were sure yours was becoming increasingly pinker. 

You were right. “Are you okay Y/N, you look a little flushed.” JJ asked. 

You coughed, clearing your throat. “I’m fine. I could just use a drink is all.” Your wine glass was empty and the waiters hadn’t been round again to replace the empty bottles. 

“Do you need something wet to quench your first Y/N? I know I do.” So close, so fucking close, if you shifted your weight slightly he’d have his hands on you, just where that bullet had been. He smirked. 

“Actually Spencer, I do. I’m going to the bar.” Pushing his hand away you stood up, shimmying past the other chairs and out of your corner. 

Instead of going to the bar, you headed to the ladies room,  splashing to cool water on your face and freshening up some. You heard the sounds of the toilet flushing in one of the cubicles and a few seconds later, Garcia exited. 

“Hey Pretty Lady, you okay?” She asked, washing and then drying her hands. 

“Yep.” You reapplied your lip gloss. 

“The genius is trying to get to you isn’t he?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you know?”

“Well it’s pretty obvious when the hand that’s closest to you has been under the table for most of the evening. I hope he’s not breaking any rules!” She grinned. 

“Technically he’s not Penelope. But damn, I wish he fucking would.”

“So just call it quits, declare him winner and go get some.“ 

“Not tonight. I just…. I need to win.”

You led the way out of the bathroom and back to the ballroom, noticing that the team had got up to dance in your absence, Spencer with them. 

You and Penelope stood at the edge of the dance floor watching them, giggling at Spencers clumsy moves. He didn’t look terrible, just self conscious and that made him look a worse dancer than what he actually was. 

Derek spotted you both and strutted over in time with the music. Both hands held out, he reached for you and Penny, taking one of your hands in each of his and kissing Penelope first and then yours. Tugging, he pulled you both on the dance floor. 

You let yourself be tugged and you were soon engulfed into the horde of bodies, dancing and laughing with everyone. 

Even Hotch was having a good time, spinning JJ around and attempting to dip her. You danced for about twenty minutes before the tempo dropped, a slower song coming on. 

Immediately looking around for Spencer, you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning to see one of the interns looking at you. 

“Erm…. I don’t suppose I could have this dance could I?” He looked so sweet and nervous, Daniel; you thought his name was. 

You nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings and placed your hands on his shoulders, moving with him for the song. When it finished, his grip on your waist didn’t loosen and you glanced around looking for Reid. You couldn’t see him. 

“Excuse me Daniel, I er, need a water break.” He released you and you wandered to the edge of the dance floor, not seeing Spencer anywhere. 

There was a balcony area outside, near where the exit was and you tried there, thinking maybe he’d needed some air. 

You were right, you found him leaning on the railing alone. You walked to his side and touched his arm. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah. I just….. I don’t know. I didn’t like seeing someone else slow dancing with you. It would have okay it if was Hotch or Rossi, or even Morgan, but I didn’t like watching him with his hands on you.”

You turned to Spencer and took his hands into your own, placing them on your hips. 

“So put your hands on me instead then.” Another slow song had started up inside and you stepped closer to him, linking your arms around his neck. 

“Dance with me?”

He nodded and you slowly began to sway to the music together. In your heels it was easy for you to rest your head on his shoulder and as you did, you heard him sigh. 

“Spencer what’s wrong? ” You whispered. Something was bugging him. 

“I just…. I just don’t want this to be over.”

“What to be over?“ 

“This. You and me. After tomorrow, there’s no reason for us to spend as much time with each other, no reason for us to be around each other as much as we have been lately. I don’t want it to go back to normal.”

“Spence, we talked about this though. I thought we were going to go out on an actual date and stuff? ”

“Y/N. I’ve seen the way guys look at you. You can have anyone you wanted. Why would you want to date me?”

“And I’ve seen the way girls look at you too. And it’s not just looks Spencer either. I’ve told you before, I think you’re perfect. And don’t say you’re not. Because what I mean, is that your perfect for me.” You pulled away to look up at him, disbelief colouring his eyes still. Why didn’t he get it? 

You tried again. “This isn’t just about sex for me Spencer, and I know it’s not for you either right?" 

"Right.”

“Do you really think that if it had been me and Morgan or you and Emily left standing at the end of the original bet that it would have been extended?”

He considered your question before answering “Probably not, no.”

“Garcia and Derek suggested this because they knew we liked each other, we’d told them as much before. But nothing was happening. They gave us an excuse to behave inappropriately towards each other. A reason to spend more time together. A cover for us to actually grow closer, develop a relationship out of this even.”

His eyes flickered at the word relationship. “Is that what we have?" 

You watched his face carefully. "Is that what you want?" 

The feeling of his mouth on yours was your answer. You kissed him back, tasting wine on his lips, moving your mouth against his gently; savouring the feeling. 

You pulled apart a few moments later remembering where you were. Anyone could walked out any second and see. 

"Spence. I’m feeling kinda tired. I think I’m gonna head back to my room.” You stared at him, hoping he’d get the message. He nodded. 

You slipped back through the ball room, making your way back up stairs to your room. A few minutes later, a knock on the door. 

“It’s open.” You called. He entered, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. You  both just stood there, staring at each other. Eyes hungry. 

Not saying a word you reached for the zip on the side of your dress, tugging it down and letting the dress fall to the floor leaving you standing in your heels and panties. And nothing else. 

Spencer crossed the room, shrugging out of his jacket as he went and falling to his knees in front of you. Pressing his lips to your tummy, he started peppering you with little butterfly kisses, his hands moving straight to the lace fabric covering your butt. 

He kissed every inch of your stomach, dipping his tongue into your belly button  earning a gasp from you as the feeling shot straight to your core. 

Dragging his lips upwards, his teeth catching on your skin, he didn’t stop when he got to your breast this time. One hand remaining on your ass, he moved the other to your chest, cupping you and massaging gently. His mouth continued its exploration, his tongue circling your pink nipple, latching onto it when he heard the moan that left you. 

Your own hands moved to his head, tangling in his wavy hair. You looked down at him at the same time as he looked up, your eyes meeting. 

Catching your other hard bud between his thumb and forefinger he tugged, sucking hard at the same time, his tongue flicking over it in quick succession. 

“Oh my god.” You whispered, biting down hard on your lip. 

You felt yourself growing wet between your legs as he did it again, tugging and pinching with one hand whilst sucking and flicking with his mouth and tongue, his eyes not moving from yours. 

The hand that was groping your ass moved, pushing between your thighs and rubbing it over your underwear. 

The friction of the lace being rubbed over your clit as he continued to work your nipples was almost unbearable and your let out a long moan. 

“Y/N, these panties are soaked.” Spencers words vibrated against your chest, your legs moving apart at the sound of his low breathy voice. It was amazing how different he sounded when he was turned on. 

“Uh huh. Take them off then." 

"In a sec.”

He dragged his hand over the front of the lace, rubbing right where he knew your clit would be. 

“Oh fuck……Oh.”

Your eyes closed as he rubbed faster over your underwear, your head arching back as he bit down gently on your chest. 

“Spencer…….ahhh. Oh shit.” You’d been in the room for less than ten minutes and you were going to come.

He pressed harder, sensing you were close. It was almost painful how turned on you felt. Just when you were ready to let go, he stopped. Withdrawing from you completely. 

“Wait….. Why have you stopped." 

"No reason.” He smirked, licking the tips of his fingers where he’d been touching you through your panties. 

You thought you were going to die right then and there. 

He stood in front of you tugging at his tie. You helped, starting to undo his shirt as he pulled the tie from around his neck, discarding it on the floor. 

You reached for his belt, unclasping it and before long, he was in the same state of undress that you were, the outline of his dick pressing hard against his shorts. 

You moved your hand to stroke it but he stopped you, gripping your wrist. “Not yet. I’m not gonna be able to last long this time as it is Y/N." 

"So make me come first then.”

“Oh I will.” He tugged you towards the bed, pushing you down gently so that you were flat against it. Moving to your hips, he dragged your panties off then placed his hand back between your legs, his fingers skimming straight over your clit and going straight to your entrance. 

“Your so fucking wet Y/N.” He murmured, his head resting on his other hand as he lay to the side of you, propped up. 

“Yeah well, take it as a compliment Spen…. Oh……Oh fuck.” You didn’t get chance to finish. Instead you felt him push two fingers inside your slit, curling them once inside. 

“Oh jeez Y/N. I can’t wait to put my dick inside here. It’s so warm and tight.”

“So do….. Oh my god…..do it Spencer.”

“In a second.”

He started pumping with his fingers, his long digits hitting your g spot causing you to whimper. Your clit was throbbing still, dying to be touched, although from the look on Spencers face he knew what you wanted. He just wasn’t going to do it yet. 

Fine. You slid your own hand down your body, finding your hard bundle with your own fingers and starting to rub as Spencers hand thrusted against you. 

“Stop it Y/N. That’s my job now." 

"Then fucking do it already.” You whined. 

“In a second.” He curled his fingers again causing your hips to lift off the bed as he pushed them deep inside you before retracting altogether. 

“So…. Mouth or fingers Y/N.” He moved, positioning himself between your knees. 

“Dick?”

He laughed. “I told you. Not yet. It’ll be over to soon.”

“I don’t care!" 

"Yes you do. I recall you telling me before that it didn’t matter if I took 30 minutes or 30 seconds as long as I made you come first.”

“Then hurry up and make me come then.” You were getting impatient and he was loving it. 

“I will. Now mouth or fingers?” He asked again. 

“Both.”

“As you wish.” Spreading your legs, he lowered his mouth to your centre. Licking a thick stripe up from your slit he moaned. 

“You taste so sweet Y/N." 

Your hands were gripping the sheets in anticipation and he licked again, starting from your ass all the way up to your clit before sucking on it hard. He began to move his mouth against you, sucking and rolling your throbbing aching clit with his tongue and teeth before pushing his fingers back inside you, resuming his thrusts. 

It was too much. He was too good at this. He flicked his tongue against you quickly, hearing your breathing and gasps quicken as you moaned his name again. 

"Spencer… OH FUCK… Ah… Oh….. ” No longer capable of forming words, you let go, shuddering against his mouth as he licked and fucked you with his hand, your orgasm burning through you. 

You shudders reduced to trembles now, Spencer spoke.“You know, if I were to carry on, chances are you’d have a multi orgasm.”

“Seriously Reid, shorts off and dick out and inside me now. You can try and give me one with that.” Your head was pounding but you needed him to fuck you properly. 

“Not likely, unless your playing with yourself at the same time Y/N. You know most orgasms come from clitoral stimulation.”

He was right but you tugged a his hair hard pulling him up to you and using your feet and legs to push his boxers down. 

“Just fucking put it in okay.” You grinned at him, seeing him do the same as he adjusted himself at your entrance, before slowly pushing inside. 

You both groaned and he lowered his forehead so that it was resting against yours, capturing your lips in a kiss as you both got used to the sensation. 

“Y/N.” He pulled his lips away. 

“Hmmmmm?” You smoothed his hair back from his face. 

“This feels amazing.” He shifted back onto his arms and started to move inside you, slowly at first but increasing his momentum quickly. 

Lifting your legs, your wrapped them around his waist, knowing it made you tighter for him. Slipping your hand back between you, you started to rub at your clit, quickly feeling another orgasm beginning to build as Spencer thrust away inside you. 

The look in his eyes, and the groans and gasps that escaped him told you he was close. You squeezed hard, causing his eyes to widen at the sensation of you clenched around him as he drove deep inside you. 

You rubbed frantically ready to come again when Spencer groaned loudly and his hips ground hard against yours. You could feel him releasing himself inside you and you continued rubbing, a second orgasm overtaking your body seconds later. 

He pumped a few more times, slowly this time, his face damp with sweat and exertion, before collapsing on top of you.

You lowered your legs back down to the bed and wrapped your arms around him as he buried his face into your neck. 

“Fuck me…. ” He muttered into your neck. 

“You kinda just did.” You giggled, playing with his hair softly. 

He kissed your neck gently. “You know what I mean…..That was just…." 

"Amazing, brilliant, the best sex of your life?  Cos that pretty much sums it up for me” You offered. 

“Really? Even though it didn’t last that long?”

“Yep. You’re amazing Spencer. I’m not going to be able stop looking at your mouth now that I know what you can do with it.”

“Y/N you’re constantly looking at my mouth anyway.”

So he’d noticed then. You chuckled. “What can I say. You have nice lips. And now I know what they feel like on me. I’m claiming them as my own personal property. Just so you know.”

“ You can have them for as long as you want them.” He kissed your neck again, nuzzling against you. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Cool. How does forever sound?” You asked him tentatively, suddenly scared. 

He pulled his head away so he could look at you. When he was certain you were being serious he replied. “Sounds perfect.”

“Awesome. Now how long before you’re ready to go again, cos I’ve got a huge tub in the bathroom and I’ve kinda always had a thing about you with wet hair as well.”

He pulled himself away from you, moving off the bed and tugging you with him. 

“My Queens wish is her command. 

…… 

When the alarm went off the next morning, you were both thoroughly exhausted, having got maybe an hour of sleep at most. 

You ached. But in a good way. You lay there, Spencers hand tracing lazy patterns on your bare back. You felt…… Happy. 

The rest of last night had been spent exploring every inch of other bodies, kissing, caressing and sucking every part of each other that you could. The second, third and fourth time Spencer had fucked you had lasted much longer than the first and by 5am you were well and truly orgasmed out. 

In between all of the moaning, you too had talked, laughing and joking together, a constant smile on both of your faces. You really didn’t want to leave this room now. 

You rolled over the face Spencer, a smile on his face when he saw you were awake. He immediately placed his hand on your hip, pulling you close. 

"Good morning.” His voice was croaky from the lack of sleep. 

“It IS a very good morning isn’t it.”

“I still can’t believe we actually did it.”

“And I still can’t believe that it wasn’t a total letdown. We’d built it up for so long.” You smoothed his hair back from his face, before nestling closer to him. 

He laughed. “I’d offer another round, but I genuinely think we’ve broken my dick. I can use other things though.”

“Spencer if you even dare try to touch me again, I think I’ll cry. I feel like I’ve spent all weekend horse back riding. I’m sooo sore. Give it 12 hours at least.”

You leaned in for a kiss, tasting sleep on his lips.   
“What do we tell the others when they ask who won? Because they’ll definitely know something happened.” He asked when he pulled back. 

“Erm well technically neither of us said it. But you WERE the one to touch me somewhere you shouldn’t have first…… But I’m willing to call it a draw.”

“They’re gonna be so pissed.”

“I know.”

“Y/N?” His hands carresed your cheek softly. 

“Hmmmmm?”

“This isn’t a dream is it?”

“No Spence, it’s not. Although it feels a bit like that to me too. I think it’s the lack of sleep. Shall we go find some coffee?”

“Can you just insert a drip directly into my veins so I don’t have to move?”

You nudged him. “Come on lazy. We can go back to bed later….. To sleep.”

“Among other things?”  He raised his eyebrow. 

“We’ll see.”

……

You showered, changed and entered the breakfast room together, holding hands. 

The rest of the team were already there and when Derek clocked the hand holding, he started clapping, the rest of the team and then the room slowly joining in and cheering. 

You both couldn’t help but blush as you made your way to the teams table, pulling up chairs.

“Soooo?” Derek asked, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Oh handsome, do you really need to ask. Did you not see the way she walked? Of course they did it. A fair few times I’m guessing.”

You nodded at Derek to clarify and held up four fingers to him, his eyes widening as he whacked Spencer and his back. “My man!" 

"So who won then Pen?” JJ asked. 

She pulled out her phone, flicking through her apps. 

“Who caved? Cos three people had tonight but with different outcomes.”

You looked at each other before Spencer answered. “It was kinda a draw. We both gave in at the same time." 

"I kinda thought that would happen. Soooo…. ” Penelope chucked an envelope at you. “That’s the original six hundred from the first bet. Share it, have a weekend away or something because I presume you two are now a thing?”

You both nodded, smiling. Penelope squeaked, clapping her hands. “Told you our plan would work.” She directed her comment at Morgan. 

You laughed muttering to Spencer. “Told you…..”  He squeezed your hand under the table in response. 

“And I’ve just messaged the winner to come and collect.”

“How much is the prize money anyway?” Emily asked her. 

“Nine thousand, seven hundred.”

Spencer sputtered and you paused, hand mid air. 

“Pardon?”

“Well it was a hundred dollar buy in. Pretty much every agent in the building had a go.”

Every agent in the building knew about yours and Spencer sex life. Fantastic. 

You continued on with your breakfast, light chatter filling the silence. You felt a hand grasp you lightly on your shoulder and your turned to see Erin Strauss stood behind you, her hand on Reids shoulder as well. 

“I believe I have you two to thank for funding this year’s trip to Aspen. I’m sure Agent Hotchner has already warned you both not to let this impact on your work, although knowing the both of you, I’m certain it won’t. Congratulations, you two make a lovely couple.”

She collected another envelope from Garcia before winking at Rossi, him quickly pushing his chair back and following her out of the room. 

“Strauss?” Everyone was unanimous in their disbelief. 

“Yup. She was one of the first people to get in on it when we opened the pool up. Rossi must have told her about it because I certainly didn’t include her in the email.”

“I knew I should have bet on the draw.” Hotch gave you both a rare grin.

“I still can’t believe either of you lasted as long as you did. You swear last night was the first time you did it?” Derek spoke. 

“First time we did IT yes.”

“Wait….. You’re saying you did something else before? You can’t have? That makes someone else a winner. There were rules guys. Spill.”

“We didn’t break any rules Morgan. Spencer may have found a loophole though that we exploited a few weeks ago.” You smirked at Reid. 

“Okay. I don’t need to hear this. I’m done guys anyway. I’ll meet you all in an hour to drive back.” Aaron pushed back from the table. 

“Well I do need to hear it.” Prentiss leant in, Garcia, Morgan and JJ nodding in agreement. 

“So erm… We said no actual touching, no sex and no self relief right. Well there was a way around it.”

You watched them thinking, desperately trying to work it out until Emily gasped, her hand clasping over her mouth. 

“A Ryan based way?” she asked. 

“Well…. He bought a new one but yes.”

The girls jaws dropped, looking at Spencer with a new found appreciation. 

Derek took a little while longer to get it. 

“Wait….. You did what….. Kid!” He shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Spencer. “Pretty Boy got game.”

“Yup. He definitely does.” You confirmed. “And that’s what I’ve named this one…. Pretty Boy.”

The table erupted with laughter and you leant over, kissing Spencer on the cheek before whispering in his ear. 

“Although the real thing was much better."


	14. Chapter 14

The next eleven weeks were bliss. Spencer had never felt this happy before and prayed to whatever deities actually existed that it would continue. 

Since the ball, him and Y/N had barely left each others sides outside of work. Their friendship had comfortably morphed into the relationship he’d hoped it would. As well as the mind blowing sex they had together, they’d also made they effort to actually leave their apartments to go on actual dates together. 

When they went out together, he could feel the envy of every guy in the same room as them, all staring at him and Y/N more than likely wondering how the hell he’d managed to pull such a gorgeous creature. 

But she looked at him like he was the only person in the world. One night they’d been stood at a bar together ordering drinks and another guy had come and stood next to her, trying to pick her up, oblivious to the fact that Reid was stood next to her actually holding her hand. 

Cheesy pick up line after cheesy pick up line, each one worse than the next and Y/N was smiling politely, her attempts at letting him down easily not hitting home. 

After a particularly crude line, she leant into the man and said loud enough so that Spencer could hear. “I’m sorry, but my boyfriend is the only one allowed to talk about doing those sorts of things to me.”

“Boyfriend?”  He’d eyed Spencer up, confusion on his face. Y/N had nodded and then turn to Reid, pressing her lips to his and giving him an earth shattering kiss. 

By the time they’d pulled apart, both slightly breathless, the guy had gone and the female bartenders were grinning at them both, nodding approvingly. 

Life was good. 

They were both seated at their desks, lost in a pile of case files when Hotch exited his office. He’d been away for three days, him and Emily lecturing at various colleges around the states. 

“Agent Y/L/N, Dr Reid. Could I see you in my office for a second?”

Spencer looked up from his paperwork, eyes connecting with Y/N as they both stood and followed their supervisor into office. 

“Take a seat.” The Agent motioned to the seats in front of his desk. 

Spencer shot a sideways glance at Y/N, her face colouring slightly as she glanced at the desk in front of them, obviously thinking back to what they’d been doing over it two nights ago. 

They’d been in the office late, long after the others had left for the day and Spencer had dragged her into the empty office after she’d been teasing him all evening, making comments under her breath about what she wanted to do to him when they got home. Add that to the fact the she’d been on her period for the last few days prior so they hadn’t really had the chance to be intimate with each other and he’d simply not been able to cope. 

Thinking about the dream he’d had all those weeks ago, he’d yanked her into Hotches office, locked the door and taken her over the desk, making his dream a reality. 

Technically they weren’t on work time, as everyone else had finished for the day and they’d stayed behind wanting to get a head start on some filing that had built up. 

They sat down across from Hotch and he looked at them with a stern look on his face. 

“Dr Reid, do you remember a few years ago when I started to suspect that someone was coming into my office after hours in an attempt to discover incriminating evidence about my team?”

Spencer nodded. 

“Well I took security measures into my own hands and had Garcia install a camera system that is triggered if someone enters this room and doesn’t enter a specific code into my computer within a set amount of time.”

Fuck. Shit. SHIT. 

He could see Y/N eyes widen and her mouth forming an “o”. 

“I assume you both know where I’m going with this?”

Spencer nodding, not able to speak, his face pink with embrassment. 

“I’m aware you two were here on your own time and not the bureaus so I won’t discipline you. But it’s suffice to say that you owe me a new desk. One is on order and I will be docking your wages for it. Understood.”

Y/N nodded mumbling a “yes sir” quietly. 

“You’re lucky that the security system is my own personal one, and not one that links into the Bureaus camera system. The only person with access to it is Garcia. And I’m sure she’ll be incredibly discreet. ”

Spencer could detect a hint of amusement in his superiors voice. 

“Sir, how much did you see?” Y/N asked nervously. Spencer had been wondering the same thing. 

“Don’t worry Agent, I’ve have no desire to see two members of my team going at it like college students over my desk. I turned it off once it was clear what was happening.”

Spencer and Y/N let out a collective sigh of relief. 

“But I did hear Morgan talking with Garcia earlier about how Dr Reid had given James Spader a run for his money, whatever that means.”

Shit. 

“You’re both free to go. You might want to steer clear of Penelopes ‘bat cave’  for a while though. She promised she’d delete the footage, but she’s been in there an awful long time and I can see the file still on the system.”

His lips were turned up with the hint of a smirk as they exited his office, neither looking at the other. 

Rossi passed them as they made their way back to their desks, both their faces scarlett.

“What was that all about?” He asked. 

More or less in unison they both exclaimed “Nothing!“ 

Sitting back down at his desk, Spencer pulled out his phone seeing a text from Y/N land . ” Wanna see if we can get a copy before she deletes it?“

He replied instantly. "Great minds think alike,”

….. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Fourteen was actually the end
> 
> This is an extra chapter, an alternate ending to chapter six. 
> 
> What would have happened if Spencer had taken Emily and the reader up on their offer.

He’d had to get out of that bar. The sight of Y/N making out with Emily had made him so hard he’d been scared he’d not be able to walk.

What she was offering….. Was she serious? Spencer wanted to fuck her so badly, but adding another person into the mix as well, another female. Well, that was every guys dream.

And Emily, fuck. When she’d first joined the team, Spencer had developed a tiny crush on her. More like….. Worship. The woman was older than him and had a confidence about her. A “don’t give a fuck” attitude. And she’d been kind to him, them developing a bond, a friendship. Nothing like what him and Y/N shared but a bond all the same.

He leant against the brick wall outside the bar, the cool air doing nothing to calm the heat that was rushing through his body. Seconds later, the door flew open again and Y/N burst out on to the sidwalk, scanning the street in one direction and then the next, before spotting him against the wall.

She came over, standing close, her eyes raking over him. “You okay?”

“Nope. I hate you right now. Were you two actually being serious?”

“I’m not sure how far Em would have gone to be honest Spence, but I know Tash would go all the way.”

Oh god. He closed his eyes for a moment, the image of Y/N and Emilys mouths pressed against each other flashing through his mind. She reached out her hand, lightly touching his arm.

“Do you want to go back inside?”

No he didn’t. He shook his head.

“Do you want go back to my place?”

More than anything; he nodded. Knowing at that second, he’d lost.

“Do you want me to get Emily or Tash?” She asked.

Slowly he locked his eyes onto hers, them both sensing the change in the atmosphere. Did he?

“I really want to say yes Y/N. You’re right. It’s every guys dream. But…. I still want a chance with you alone.”

She moved closer to him and pressed her body against his, her breasts against his chest. Standing on her tip toes she reached up to his ear and whispered. “Spencer, I’m quite certain that once you fuck me, I’ll never want you to leave anyway. We don’t have to include anyone else if you don’t want to. But it would be fucking hot, and it will blow your mind.”

“I want it. Two of you tonight, then you by yourself.”

She licked a line across his jaw, brushing her lips across his when she got to them. “So which one? Who’s head do you want to see buried between my legs besides your own? Whose juices do you want to taste on my lips? Who do you want to see riding my mouth as you bury you dick inside of me?”

She trailed her hand up the front of his jeans, ghosting over his erection and pushing her mouth against his, capturing his lips in a mouth watering kiss. When she pulled away she whispered into his mouth. “Emily?”

He nodded and she pulled away, leaning back against the wall and pulling her phone out, typing quickly.

Spencer felt light headed. Was he really going to do this? Were they really going to do this?

Moments later Y/N took his hand and started tugging him along the street in direction of her apartment. “Em says she’ll meet us there. She just needs to make her excuses otherwise Morgan will know.  And do you really want him begging to come along too, cos I don’t.”

“No definitely not. You’ve done this before right?”

“Yep. A few times if we’re being honest. You should know this by now Spence, I’m not exactly shy and retiring when it comes to getting what I want in the bedroom. Although you’ve proven quite the challenge. If I’d have known a threesome would have tipped you over, I’d have offered weeks ago.”

“I don’t just want a threesome Y/N. That’s tipped me yes, but I’ve already said I still want you by yourself too.” He stopped walking and pushed her against the metal shutters of the shop they were passing. Her eyes widened and she smirked as he hands ran over her body, stopping at her chest, his mouth pressing hungrily to hers again in another kiss.

She was an amazing kisser, her mouth alternating between hard then light pressure, her lips full and soft. She pushed him off after a few minutes, breathing heavily. “We need to go. We’re FBI agents. It wouldn’t do for us to get arrested for public indecency.”

She pulled her along the street again, her apartment building in sight and they made their way through her front door, pushing it to but not locking it.

She pushed his jacket off and kicked her shoes off, his jacket making a clanging noise as his keys hit the floor.

“You sure about this? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t really want to do. As long as I get to fuck you Spence, I’m good. ” Giving him one more chance to back out.

“I’m sure. I want to. Just…. I’ve not done this before. Bear that in mind.”

Her face close to his again she rasped out,“ First time for everything Reid ” before crashing her lips onto his again.

He tugged at her jacket as they kissed, tossing it to the floor and he pushed his own shoes off using his heels, not breaking contact with Y/Ns lips.

He heard her door open and then close, his eyes flickering open to see Prentiss walking across the room, discarding her own bag and jacket as she went. Not wasting any time she moved straight over to them, standing directly behind Y/N and moving her hair to one side before peppering her neck with kisses.

Y/N moaned into Reids mouth, the sound making his dick twitch against his jeans.

 

“Bet this wasn’t how you imagined tonight going, eh Genius?” Emily spoke as Y/N pulled away from his mouth, grinning at them both. “Nope definitely not.” He breathed out watching as Y/N turned her face, leaning back against the brunette and locking her lips with hers again.

Spencer watched the two girls kiss, Emilys hands raking up and down Y/Ns body as Y/Ns own hand reached out, mirroring her actions but on Reids chest.

Her hand tugged on Spencers t-shirt pulling him to her and he took that as a cue, moving in and attaching his mouth to her exposed neck, feeling the actions as her mouth opened and closed against Emilys.

He felt another hand on him, one of a slightly different size. His older colleagues, her fingernails raking up and down his shirt as her other hand slipped up and inside Y/Ns vest top, Spencer feeling it between them working it’s way up to her breast.

Y/N groaned as Emilys hand found her breast and Spencer looked down seeing fingers moving swiftly underneath the thin fabric. Pulling away from her neck, he moved his hand to her shoulder, slipping the strap of her top down her arm and off, following it with kisses. He felt movement above him, feeling hands in his hair. The girls had stopped kissing and were watching him.

Emily copied his movements on the other shoulder, pulling Y/Ns vest down to her stomach, completely exposing her bra to them both, her breasts almost spilling free of the cups. Y/N tugged on Reids hair, pulling him back up to her mouth, kissing him on the lips before doing the same with Emily.

Hands on the backs of Reid and Emilys heads, she gently pushed them towards other. “Your turn.” She whispered indicating she wanted them to kiss.

They obliged, Spencer prepared to do pretty much anything the woman asked and took Emilys face in his hands. Her kisses were different, more forceful than Y/Ns but not in a bad way. Just…. Different.

As they kissed, Spencer felt a hand tracing over his groin pressing over the bulge of his erection, not being able to tell whose hand it was. When he pulled away from Prentiss, he could see that Y/N had worked her shirt undone and was licking and kissing across the curve of Emilys chest whilst her hand stroked over his jeans.

He watched as she moved the cup of Emilys bra down, her tongue flicking out over the pinky flesh of her nipple, circling it slowly, her eyes looking up and resting on Reid as she did.

He let out a low breath and Emily let out a little gasp as her mouth closed around it and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked gently. Hearing Emilys reaction, Y/N removed her mouth and stood. “Can I suggest that we move this into the bedroom perhaps… And lose the clothes on the way?”

“Lead the way Y/N.” Emily grinned, shrugging her shirt completely off as Y/N pulled her vest off and shimmied out of her denim skirt.

Spencer couldn’t help but stare at her. Beautiful, curvy, creamy flesh; dark underwear the only thing shielding her from being completely naked.

“It’s through that door there, make yourself at home Em. We’ll be through in a sec. ” She pointed at a door across the room where Spencer knew her room to be.  Emily cocked her head at Y/N and then glanced at Spencer, them seemingly having a silent conversation.

“Don’t be long, or I’ll start without you.” Her hand trailed across Y/N tummy as she walked across the room, disappearing into the bedroom. 

 

Spencer eyed Y/N carefully. She’d sent Emily away for a reason.

“What?” She laughed. “I just wanted to be the one to do this that’s all.” She grabbed the bottom of his t shirt, pushing it upwards as he raised his arms to allow her to pull it off, shaking his hair free. Moving to his jeans, she quickly undid the button and zip pushing them down off his hips, him moving from foot to foot as she peeled them off him.

She stepped back slightly looking him over, a smile playing on her lips. “I definitely like what I see Spencer.” He cleared his throat as she moved closer to him, pressing her breasts against him as she palmed his hard on through his boxers. “Definitely like what I feel too. I’ll be having some of that shortly I think. ”

“Let’s go see what Prentiss is up to shall we?”

He nodded as she slipped her hand into the waist band of his shorts, using it to tug him forward as she led the way into her bed room.

It became quickly apparent that Emily had started without them. She was lay on Y/Ns bed completely naked, one hand lazily moving between her thighs whilst the other pulled lightly on a nipple, soft whimpers escaping her lips.

Y/Ns eyes lit up at the sight of the other women touching herself and she groaned softly. She pulled Spencer towards the bed, climbing onto it herself and leaning over Emilys full breasts, sucking a hardened bud into her mouth.

Reid climbed onto the bed the other side of Emily, not really sure what he was meant to do, just laying back on her pillows and enjoying the sight in front of him.

…..

You could tell Spencer was nervous, but at the same time, his eyes were on fire as he watched you tongue Emilys heavenly chest and you could see he was hard through his shorts.

Just when you were certain you were going to have to whisper encouragement to him, he bent over taking her other breast into his own mouth, the sound Prentiss made as both of her breasts were sucked sending a fresh wave of heat between your thighs.

Your eyes locked with Reids, you snaked your hand to Emilys thighs and moved her hand out of the way, lifting it and placing it onto Spencers groin, his eyes closing momentarily as her hands slipped inside. Seconds later he lifted his hips off the bed, discarding his own boxers, now completely naked as well.

Emilys hand wrapped around his hardened shaft and began pumping up and down the length of his dick slowly, groans leaving his mouth as he worked her nipple with his lips.

You shifted on the bed, moving so your legs were towards the headboard, facing the opposite direction to the other two, propping your head up on your hand and enjoying the view of your older coworker stroking the man you’d been waiting to fuck for weeks.

Pushing Emilys legs apart you ran your hand up and down her centre, her wetness coating your fingers, pushing inside slightly and then retreating. Reids eyes had followed your movements and you held two of your fingers up, showing him how wet she was before placing them to your lips and dragging your tongue up them.

Spencers mouth opened and you could see his tongue still, mid flick.

“Y/N stop teasing. I was enjoying myself before you two came in. Either finish it off, or move so I can put my fingers back.” Emily spoke from the head of th bed.

You laughed softly before moving your hand to her clit, squeezing it lightly between your thumb and forefinger hearing her gasp “That’s more like it.”

You started to rub at her, gently at first and then faster, seeing her become damper as her moans became louder, Spencers eyes entranced as he watched you. He’d given up on Emilys chest, instead mirroring your pose, leaning on one elbow. He was dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, little rasps catching in his throat as Emily swiped her hand over his tip, using the fluid that was leaking from there as lubricant as she stroked, moaning herself as your fingers worked away at her bud.

“Em stop!” He gasped gripping her wrist and stilling her movements on him, obviously not wanting to come yet.

You saw her smile as another moan rocked through her body, her legs starting to tremble slightly. She was close. Sliding further down the bed and curling yourself, you lifted her leg, moving it so it was hooked over you, your body now at a right angle to hers.

Lowering your mouth, you started to flick at her hard nub with the tip of your tongue, hearing a “Jesus fucking Christ” from Reid as he saw where your head was.

 

You saw him move off the bed, Emilys grip on him now released and he walked around so he was closer to you. Kneeling back on the bed, he slid his hand between you own thighs, cupping between your legs and moving his hand back and forth, the friction of the fabric damp and rough against your own throbbing clit.

You moaned against Emily and adjusted your hand so you could push two fingers inside her warm wet slit. Pumping with your fingers, you increased pressure with your tongue, using your lips to suck her hard into your mouth. She tasted slightly bitter, the way that girls tended to, not unpleasant and not all that disimiliar to how guys tasted. A few minutes later, you felt her contracting around your fingers as she came, loudly, the sound sensual and like music to your ears.

You withdrew from her, resting your head onto the bed and wiping your hand against the sheets. She grinned and then shifted position, moving her leg away from you and rolling over onto her stomach, her head now down near your hips watching Spencers hand moving over your panties.

“Y/N it’s completely unfair that you’re the only one still wearing clothes. Spencer needs to change that.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped his motions, following her instructions and dragging your underwear down and off.

“And her bra Reid. And whilst you’re up that end, give her a kiss. See what I taste like.”

You chuckled as the realisation of what she’d said hit Spencer an he crawled up to your mouth, slipping his tongue between your lips as he pulled down the straps of your bra.

Kissing him, Emilys juices mingling with his saliva, you raised your back off the bed so he could unhook your bra, tossing it onto the floor.

He was positioned to the left of your body now; Emily to the right, and you tangled your fingers in his hair, keeping his mouth on yours. Fuck me, the boy was a good kisser.

You felt movement on the bed again and suddenly you felt a hand between your legs, pulling them wide open. You pulled Spencer down so that he was on his side lying next to you rather than leaning over you, attaching your lips back to his, devouring them with your own.

You gasped against his mouth as you felt Emilys tongue between you legs, slowly licking up between your folds, and then lapping at your hardened bundle of nerves, pressing hard with the flat of her tongue.

Spencer pulled away slightly, glancing down and seeing Prentiss fucking you with her mouth, his own mouth now wide open.

“Fuck me, that is something I could never even dream of seeing.”

You grinned, your breath coming out in little pants.

You reached for Spencers hand, placing it on your breast, him quickly getting the hint and pinching and tugging gently at your nipples, it adding to the building sensation of pleasure. His face still close to yours, his rested his forehead against yours, brushing his lips over your own every so often, his eyes intense and dark.

Your orgasm building quickly, you began to quiver, gasping louder as Reid lowered his head to your chest biting one nipple whilst pulling hard on the other.

“Fuck…… Oh fuck…. I’m coming… Oh god…. Fuuuck.” You shuddered against Emilys mouth, her tongue flicking harder on your clit as you rode out your orgasm, tugging at Spencers hair.

He released your chest as Emily retracted her mouth, looking at Spencer thoughtfully.

“Hey genius. Come and have a taste. I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

She pushed her fingers inside your hole, curling them as you gasped again, your hips bucking off the bed. Pulling them out she signalled for Reid to move over to her, and he smirked seeing the look on your face.

Hauling himself back up, he left your side, moving back down the bed to Emily and sucking her fingers into his mouth, groaning as she pushed them in and out slowly. When she removed them she spoke quietly. “So we’ve both come. Your turn now Spencer.”

She had a point. But how to do this.

“Don’t worry Y/N, I’m not interested in his dick. You can have that.”

You had to laugh at her, she’d read your mind. And read Spencers too by the grin on his face.

She gave instructions, telling Spencer to stand and you to slide to the edge of the bed, her lying next to you, so your feet were almost touching the floor. Your bed was quite high and you knew where she was going with this immediately.  You hooked the leg closest to her over one of her legs, her other moving so she was spread wide open.

Spencer eyed the equation in front of him for a second, stroking his dick as he worked it out.

“Figured it out yet Reid?” You asked.

He moved himself close to you picking your other leg up and pulling it against his chest, moving so he was hard against your entrance. Leaning over slightly, he placed one hand on the bed as leverage, moving the other to Emilys entrance.

“Dick inside you, fingers inside Em right?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“You got it.”

He pushed himself inside you, and you heard a sharp gasp from Emily as he entered her, his hand moving between her spread legs.

He began thrusting, slowly at first catching his lip between his teeth again. Moving your hand back to Emilys clit, you started massaging it, brushing against Spencers increasingly wet fingers as he moved them in and out.

Once he’d set his momentum, he straightened up, holding your leg tight against his chest, lifting your ass off the bed slightly. You felt him deep inside you, gasping loudly as he hit your sweet spot.

Your fingers moving quickly against Emily, you heard her panting increase, her own fingers moving to your clit and rubbing as Spencer pounded against you both. She came first, mewling expletives, her thighs moving tight together as she shook.

Spencer slowed his thrusts on you as you both turned to watch, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she came.

Pulling your hand away as her orgasm subsided, she changed position on the bed once more.

With both hands now free, Reid gripped your hips, his fingers digging in as your legs moved to lock around his waist inside, creating a tighter space for him.

Emily latched her mouth on to your breast, increasing her ministrations on your clit.

“Y/N I’m close.” He groaned.

“Go for it Spencer, I’m… Fuck,  there myself…oh shit…. Fuuuck.”

Emily rubbed hard just as Spencer hit against your g spot and you juddered against the bed, heat washing over you as you came a second time. The contractions of your walls clenching around Spencers dick as you came were enough to send him crashing over the edge too, and you felt him filling you moments later.

The room filled with panting, the smell of sex lingering in the air, Spencer pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to you, stickiness pooling between your legs.

“Well… ” You breathed out.

“ Well, indeed.” Emily seconded.

“Yep.” Spencer agreed.

….

Emily crept around Y/Ns bedroom gathering her underwear and pulling them on as quietly as she could. After cleaning themselves up, they fallen into a deep, post orgasm slumber, Y/N in the middle and Reid and Emily curled either side.

Prentiss had awoken a few hours later, rolling over to see Y/N no longer situated in the centre of the bed, but pulled tightly against Spencers chest, their arms tangled together,

As fun as last night had been, Emily suddenly felt like she was intruding, She pulled herself of the bed, collecting herself and dressing. She knew this wouldn’t be spoken off again. Smiling at the sleeping couple, she wondered how long it would actually take them to leave the bed today. Now the bet was officially over she was certain they’d finally end up admitting they had feelings for each other.

Luckily for the three of them, they all understood that sometimes sex was just that. Sex. It didn’t have to mean feelings, and Emily knew that what they had engaged in a few hours prior would have no impact on Spencer and Y/Ns budding relationship.

She heard Y/N stir, her rolling over in Spencers arms so that her back was against his chest. He nestled against her, burying his head in her neck.

Y/N glanced up sleepily. “You off?” Emily nodded.

Y/N smiled at her “Thanks Emily. Last night was amazing.”

“You’re very welcome.” She knelt on the bed, leaning over and kissing her younger colleagues forehead. “Now you have fun with him today.”

“Oh I intend to. Just, in a few hours. I ache.” She chuckled softly, her eyes driftingshut again as Emily made her way out the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

……


End file.
